Transformers: The Cyborg Files
by Fuchsia Prime
Summary: My eyes opened to darkness, and a feeling of being cramped. I was curled up in a random crate and was feeling rather cramped. My right eye, my optic was casting a light blue glow on the walls of this brown crate, and my red wings were clamped upon my back.-Who is this? And where is she? Find out in: Transformers - The Cyborg Files
1. Chapter 1 - A Small, Cramped Crate

Transformers – Ruby Style

Chapter 1 – a small, cramped, crate

My eyes opened to darkness, and a feeling of being cramped. I was curled up in a random crate and was feeling rather cramped. My right eye, my optic was casting a light blue glow on the walls of this brown crate, and my red wings were clamped upon my back. I used my tail to feel over the top of the crate and used my strength in my tail to slowly lift myself over the top of the crate.

The buildings around me were dark, and the black sky was dotted with stars. I looked at what I was wearing, a red tank top that was ripped on the bottom, with a blue button up shirt on top of it. The button-up shirt was also ripped, but nothing reviling. I was wearing a dark-blue pair of skinny jeans that were not too tight, and a comfortable pair of black boots. I also wore a bottle cap necklace around my neck and looking at it I could recognize the Autobot symbol on it.

I sighed, and once again looked around at my surroundings. IT was a familiar sight, but I could not remember from where. Like I had seen this place somewhere else. I also wondered, _how did I get here? I was with Stormhunter playing chess, then…what?_

I opened my wings, getting a feel for the air around me. I was just about to flap, when I saw a single pair of headlights appear in front of me. I quickly got on the ground, rolling away from where I once stood. I was right next to the crate that I had woken up in, my wings once again pressed on my back. _All I want to do it stretch…_ I thought.

But then, I saw two people get out of the car, I now saw as a yellow and black Camaro. _Wouldn't it be funny_ I thought _if it turned out to be an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron?_

I quietly laughed, my chest heaving up and down at the thought. But then, I saw four other vehicles surround the two people, a male and female. The cars were a black Topkick, a silver solstice, a green hummer, and a blue and red Peterbilt semi. My eyes widened, my tail slapping on the ground. A metallic clang sounded out, and the two-people looked around. But I quickly got down even lower.

They then looked back at the truck in front of them, as it seemed to split apart and change shape. The blue, silver, and red metal winding itself around other parts. The other vehicles also began to do that, like metal dancing around metal. My jaw dropped as I saw the carts turn into giant robots. The one directly in front of the two people spoke, his voice a smooth baritone.

" _Are you Samuel James Witwicky, desendant of Archibald Witwicky?"_ he said.

The one who must be Samuel spoke, " _yah?"_

The girl, she stood behind him, as she looked at all the bot around her.

The flamed bot once again spoke, " _My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."_

" _But you can call us Autobots for short."_ Said the ambulance. Who seemed to be scanning the area around us.

Optimus kept his Optics trained on the two in front of him he then motioned to the other autobots, calling out their names. They are Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. The female asked Optimus, "Why are you here? "

Optimus Awnsered, "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron. "

Sam did not know what Optimus was talking about, asking, "Mega-what? "

Optimus then flipped a switch on his helm, a projection appearing on the ground. The metallic Planet of Cybertron was amazing, almost like my own planet, Dion.

Optimus then spoke, " _Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..._ "

"My grandfather." Sam interrupted.

Optimus looked at him, and continued, _"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses. "_

" _How did you know about his glasses?"_ Sam asked.

What Optimus said next almost made me laugh, _"eBay._ "

I almost laughed out loud, my wings shaking from it. Sam repeated Optimus in a whimsical way, making me giggle louder. I stopped as Ratchet seemed to look in my direction, as he spoke, " _If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army._ "

Optimus continued what Ratchet said, _"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival._ "

It was then that I saw a giant robot hand come over me. Ratchet had come behind me, as I was mesmerized with watching the Autobots, and was now grasping me in his servo. I cried out, a metallic scream coming out from between my lips. I felt the two hands come over me, and I was cupped in darkness. Soon I calmed down, and I could see Ratchet peak at me from the outside.

" _Are you going to remain calm?"_ he asked softly, " _I promise, We will not hurt you."_

I looked at him, as I stretched my tail through the hole. I then slowly stood up, his hands shifting so that it would be easier for me to plant my feet. My wings spread out a little bit, so that my balance would stay, and soon I was just standing there. Right in front to the Autobot Medical officer, who then promptly scanned me.

" _Hey, ask next time to scan a person."_ I said loudly, Ratchet's head backed up a little bit. My voice was rough, like I had not spoken for a long time.

He was flabbergasted, as he said, " _But I need to know if you are running at 100%."_

" _So, that does not mean that you can just scan a person."_ I called out again, my voice growing more confident, " _You have to aske permission."_

" _Yah, Ratch, you gott ask permission."_ Called out a different voice, a rougher one. I looked behind me and saw that all the Autobots were staring at me. I looked down, and the two humans were looking a little frightened, so I spred out my wings, and glided down to their leval.

" _Hey,"_ I said, putting out my hand. Sam just looked at it, " _Who are you?"_ he asked.

" _Well,"_ I said, " _that is a story for another time. But you can know this, my name is Ruby."_

I looked at Optimus, and then at Ratchet, who then began speaking, " _This is amazing, the girl seems to be more than just human. She is apparently part of the human's mythological beings, dragons. And she also registers as a cyborg. You would think that all that would render her immobile and something else. This is absolutely amazing."_

As he was rambling I spoke, " _Yes, I already know that…And?"_

" _And what."_ He snaped, clearly not pleased that I disrupted his little monologe.

" _And we should probable get going."_ I said, " _I may not know much about this place, but I know enough to know that we should most likely get out of here."_

Optimus nodded, " _Indeed. Sam, you and your friend will ride with Bumblebee. Ruby, who would you like to go with, as we were not expecting you to be here."_

I smiled, _who should I go with_ …I thought. I looked at all of them, and decided, " _May I travel with…."_

I paused to see reactions. Ironhide seemed to grow even more impatient that anybody, " _With who? Come on make your choice!"_

I looked Ratchet square in the optics, his blue optics meeting my optic and emerald eye, " _I will go with Ratchet."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Adventures With Ratchet

Chapter 2 – Advnetures with Ratchet

The smell was like that of a new car, but with a strange undertone that was unexpected. It was like that of something that I had never smelled before, but something that I had. A strange sensation to be frank, but a situation that I was more than happy to have. The smell of the doctor's office was nowhere to be smelled, strangely enough. Why do I say that? Well, right now, I was in the front seat of an ambulance named Ratchet.

The seats were made of a plastic covered material, smooth to the touch, but very comfortable. The seat actually formed around to make room for my tail and wings, making this a pleasant experience for sure, if it were not for his constant questions.

" _How did you become so technologically advanced? I thought that the human species were less advanced?"_ he asked.

" _I told you once, and I will tell you again,_ _ **Another Time**_ _!"_ I yelled out.

Then Ratchet would be quite soundless for a bit, then go on again. He asked question after question. And there were a couple that I could awnser, like how old I was (16) and my favorite color. But others I either could not, or would not. And it went like this, soon we would be at our destination. So I asked Ratchet, " _could you please stop asking questions. You are making me feel unconfortable."_

If an ambulance could go pale, I swear it did. It got a few degrees cooler, then warmed up again as Ratchet said, " _All right…I am sorry. But you are the most amazing thing I have seen."_

I looked at the rear-view mirror, " _I will take that as a complement and say, I forgive you. And I understand finding something amazing and wanting to know more. But sometimes it is better to be patient and see what will happen. Instead of rushing into things."_

 _Wow, I sound like a certain prime._ I thought, as Ratchet let what I had just said sink in. And then, he suddenly stopped, my body moving forwards and hitting my head on the dash. " _Owch_!" I cryed out.

I felt the seatbelt around me tighten, as Ratchet said, " _Ruby, are you ok?"_

Concern was thick in his voice when he said that. I awsnered, " _Yea, I have a hard head."_

I pat the dashboard as I unbuckled and swung out of the ambulance. Sam was heading towards his house, and the female girl stood next to Bumblebee. I went up to her, asking, " _Hello, what is your name?"_

She looked at me, hazel eyes meeting my multicolored eyes, " _My name is Mikaela Banes. Who are you?"_

I put out my right hand, " _Ruby. It is nice to meet you Mikaela."_

We shook hands as the familiar sound of a transformation happened behind us. Looking over, I recognized the Autobot Leader who was looking in the direction of Sam's house. The other Autobot's followed in suite, and I called out, " _HEY! DO YOU_ _ **WANT**_ _TO BE SPOTTED BY THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD?"_

Optimus looked down at us, " _Ruby, we need those glasses. Without them, we cannot find the Allspark."_

" _Yea, otherwise this world will be a whole mess of dead humans. Gross"_ called out Jazz, who was busting out a dance move to some unheard music.

 _Man, they are just like any other teenager I know._ I thought, _Maybe, I should just let them go…it would be entertaining._

I looked up, saying, " _Then let's go. If I can't stop you I will at least escort you."_

" _No, they have to say here. That is what Sam wanted!"_ said Mikaela.

I sighed, " _You try stopping a two-story bot from going where he wants. Lets just go."_

She sighed as well, " _ok"_

So we were off, Mikaela decided to go the long way, walking. But I looked up at Ironhide asking, " _Hey, you!"_ I called out.

He looked at me, " _Yes, You!"_ I called.

Pointing at himself he asked, " _What? We gotta get going."_

" _Give me a lift, will you?"_ I asked, putting up my arms and wings like a small child.

" _No."_ he said, " _You have wings, fly there."_

Inside I smiled a wide smile, but my mouth went into a frown, " _But, Ironhide!"_

" _No. I am not going to carry you."_ He said, turning around, lifting a single leg to walk off.

I took this opportunity, flapping my wings and getting right next to his Audio receptor. I thought back to when I watched these guys on the television set, being reminded of his landing.

" _Ok, Toothfairy."_ I said.

His optics got wider, and he looked at me, " _How do you know about that?"_

I looked at him, my wings beginning to grow tiered, they were still a little sore from the cramped crate. " _Oh, let's just say. I got resources."_ Was all I said.

His optics narrowed, and he looked out, the other Autobots were already half-way into Sams's back yard. He looked back at me, and grudgingly put out his servo, " _Fine. But only if this is the_ _ **only**_ _time."_

 _We'll see, Ironhide. We'll see._ I thought, as I situated myself in his servo. It still amazed me, the metal should have been cold, but it was warm. It was like human skin, but warmer. Ironhide moved me so that I could lean my back on his chest plates, and I leaned back. If I moved my ear closer to the metal that made up the black bot's chest, I could here the thumping of his spark.

 _Thump_thump_thump_ it sounded. A wonderous sound that I had never heard before. And I would have closed my eyes, if Ironhide had not jumped around. I was at first in his hand, but I soon found myself on his head as I heard the sound of barking.

He turned on his cannons saying, " _You have a rodent infestation. Can I terminate?"_

The small dog that I knew to be Mojo had…excuse me…urinated all over Ironhide's foot. And Sam was stuttering about how it was a pet, and Ironhides cannons were warming up. I then stepped in, " _Ironhide, it is a pet. A canine, not a rodent. Rodents are a lot smaller, and more gross. Besides, the dog will not actually harm you, that and you can get a wash later."_

He sighed, and Sam scurried into that place that he called home. I then took off into the air, my wings now a little less sore. I used my tail to keep me balanced in the air, and I flew over to Jazz. He was looking into the house, and I went over to his audios.

" _Whatcha doing?"_ I asked in his audio.

He yelped, turning around to face me. He would have backhanded me, but then he saw that it was just me. HE soon was laughing with me, " _Nice one Ruby!"_ he said.

I smiled, and Jazz just looked at me. " _Thanks Jazz."_ I said, " _Now, lets check on Optimus."_

Sam had apparently complained about Optimus's, and the Bots presence, because he told us to go away basically. It was perfect timing too, because I was just about to really fly back to Ratchet, when said bot ran into the power-lines. He hit the powerlines, causing his sirens to go off, and for him to spin. And he spun and hit the ground hard. But what he said next really got me laughing. And that was, " _Ahh Tingly."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sector Seven Hates Me

Chapter 3 – Sector Seven Hates Me

I could feel the air become stagnant, as black cars came in front of the home of Samuel Witwicky. The Autobots and I had retreated back when they approached. And I could see them taking things out of the ground, and scanning everything, but only with my optic. I could see when they took Sam and his family out of the house, shoving them into cars that then left in different Directions.

I looked at Optimus, " _So, what should we make our next move?"_

He looked back at me, " _Time to get back the children. Roll out!"_

 _So, how does everybody know what to do?"_ I wondered. Then it came to me, _OH, com links. How could I forget?_

They all ran off, all transforming. I flew behind them, but my wings were weakening slowly. I can not fly for too long now, soon I would drop out of the sky like a stone. I looked at the Autobots, who looked like little toy cars below me. I shivered, it was night and a cold one, so I slowly began to decline. I was soon just high enough to watch Optimus stop the cars, but too far away to hear them.

I soo could hear Sector 7 agent Simmons complaining about them, and he was soon attached to a pole in nothing but his underwear. Soon, my feet touched the ground, and I stumbled, knees hitting the ground. My wings touched the ground as I panted, tired from the flight. Ratchet curled his servo around me, saying, " _Ruby, you should not do any more flying today. It is tiering out your systems"_

I looked at him, his optics filled with concern, " _Oh, and did you scan me?"_

" _No."_ he stated, but he still seemed a little sheepish.

" _Really."_ I said sarcastically, " _I totally believe you."_

He must not have heard the sarcasm cause he then said, " _Really!"_

I raised an eyebrow, " _no."_

I heard the voice of Simmons, who spoke loudly behind me, " _Wholey…(BLEAP) What is that?!"_

I turned so fast that everything around me blurred, I grabbed the collar of his undershirt. " _Do not dare call me an it."_ I said, my own optic narrowing by a lot, " _I am not an it, I am a she."_

" _Wow, aren't you a little spitfire?"_ said Simmons. Who looked at the person that he was chained up to.

" _Yea, I_ _ **am**_ _a spitfire at times. I have good reason to be."_ I said.

I then turned around again, facing the bots, who were looking at me. I flipped my bangs, and then began walking to Optimus. Ironhide looked out at the road, calling out, " _Optimus! Incoming!"_

He put his cannons to the ground, creating an Emp-type blast that made the cars coming in our direction to halt. As the others transformed, Optimus remained in his robot form and put down his servos.

" _Up you get."_ he said, as Sam, Mikaela, and I got into his servos. I happily comfortable, although a little squished as my wingspan kind of got in the way. And then he began to run, the Sector Seven vehicles were following us, even though Optimus tried to lose them. We soon ended up on his shoulders, and under a bridge.

 _I wonder if Trolls live here?_ I wondered _nah, only 32 foot tall robots trying to get away from the government…_

I almost did a laugh at that thought, and then I slipped. I had become so sweaty, that my limb slipped off of Optimus's metal shoulder, and begin falling down to the concrete below. And this caused the other two to fall, and Optimus tried to catch us with his peds, but we just bounced off! But I knew that somebot would be under us to catch us, so I did not scream like the others.

And soon, I found myself in the servos of Autobot Bumblebee, the only Autobot that I had not truly been up close and personal with yet in my excursion here in the world of transformers. And my eyes watered as the world became like a blur. Bumblebee was being held on the ground, and the human children were pinned on the ground. All I felt was a rap on the head, and darkness became all that I saw.

 _ ***Dream World***_

 _I felt the comfort of being in a bed, and telling by the smell of it, it was my own. The smooth sheets enveloped me, and I could feel the weight of them on my body. I was dressed in what felt like light pajamas, made of a silky material. I opened my eyes, and found myself in my room. The walls were a dark red color, and the sheets that surrounded me were green. I was on my right side, and looked out beyond the bed._

 _I saw the still figure of a boy with wings. He had the tan hair and gray wings of my comrade, Stormhunter. His spikey tail was wrapped around the legs of the chair he sat on. I could see that he was very tired, and that he might of just gotten a little bit of sleep._

"Storm _", I quietly said._

 _At the sound of my voice, he opened a single stormy gray eye. He looked at me and smiled, "_ so finally, you awaken Ruby"

"Yea, I had the strangest dream though." _I stated "_ I was somehow in the transformers Universe and I was alone. Without you guys."

 _He looked surprised, and then looked sad, his gray wings dropping to the ground. His tail ceased its happy wag, and his hand dropped to his lap._

"Ruby, that was not a dream. This is." _He said, the sadness was reflected in his eyes. My own eyes began to tear up._

"Why am I there then? Why am I not here, with you and the others?" _I cryed out, "_ I want to be here!"

"Ruby." _He said, stoping me in mid-rant, "_ you need to calm down. You do not understand what is happening."

 _I looked him in the eyes and stood up. Walking over to him, I went to touch his arm, but my hand went right through it! The tears became larger as I began to cry. I cryed and I cryed, hot tears running down my face._

"Then, why?" _I said through the tears, "_ Why am I there?"

 _I looked up at him, and I saw that large tears fell down his face as well. They would pool at the bottom of his chin, and fall down, splattering on his dark blue jeans. I then begain to feel pain in my optic, a searing pain that did not stop after seconds. A pain that became even greater._

"I do not know why you are there." _Said Stormhunter, "_ But it is time to wake up."

 _ ***Real world***_

Pain. Pain is what I felt first. Then the smell hit me, the smell of blood and the smell of chemicals. Then I felt, the feeling of something warm and sticky running down the side of my face. But I could also feel the metal around my eyes knitting itself together. Slowly, I was once again healing from my tears, which would be glowing a brilliant blue as they feel from my eyes.

Then I could hear, the astonished and angry voices of other people. They were gasping at the sight of my healing ability. But I could not open my eyes, something was clamped down on my head. It was just right that I could not see. I would feel the great pain return, yelping out, but then I would feel the healing prossess begin again.

In my mind I would map where the pain was. And then I relized, _they are dissecting me…Why does Sector Seven Hate me so much?...Where are the Autobots?...How will I escape?_


	4. Chapter 4 - I Shall Not Die

Chapter 4 – I Shall not die

 _ ***last time on Transformers: The Cyborg Files***_

 _Then I could hear, the astonished and angry voices of other people. They were gasping at the sight of my healing ability. But I could not open my eyes, something was clamped down on my head. It was just right that I could not see. I would feel the great pain return, yelping out, but then I would feel the healing prossess begin again._

 _In my mind I would map where the pain was. And then I relized, they are dissecting me…_ _Why does Sector Seven Hate me so much?...Where are the Autobots?...How will I escape?_

 _ ***Now***_

Time is something that escapes me, the mechanical side of me slowed by some sort of drug. The human/dragon part of me is wide awake, feeling the pain that these people inflict upon me. Tears fall because of pain, and sadness. In my home world, people did not have to do this type of thing to understand something new. In my home world, all was peaceful, but not here.

But now, here in this world, I feel pain. This pain makes me wish that I did not heal myself. Even though the tears of my eyes did not reach some of my now many wounds, I still healed. The healing is in my blood, my very techno-organic bones. But I can't die, not now, so many lives can be saved. But right now, all I can focas on is the pain that I feel now.

 _Why? Why do they do this?_ I would wonder.

And wonder I did for a long time. Or it may have been a short amount of time. But even so, it was truly torcher, as I wondered what they would be "learning" from my body. I wished that I could turn their experiments back on them, as I could hear everything that they were about to do. And soon, I felt myself be put onto a metal bed frame. My limbs were forced to lay down, my wings spread out, my tail tied down. It was painful to be on my back, my wings not having fully recovered from the dark crate of before, and the strenuous flying.

I could hear the squeaking of the wheels of the metal place they called a bed. I could hear harsh voices, and I heard a single name. " _Megatron."_ The voice said.

This made me growl, even through the pain. The people around me jumping back as I heard the voice explain who he was. _Sam?_ I wondered, trying to call out his name. Maybe he would hear me and come help me. But, I was not heard, the people around me putting a piece of cloth in my mouth.

I could feel a power of some sort nearby, and an evil presence close to me. I could hear someone ask Sam, " _Do you know this…thing."_

" _Ruby? Do not call her a thing!"_ I could here a female voice call out.

I tried to call out through the gag, but all I could muster were grunts. I could here Sam call out, " _Let her go!"_

The other person said, " _No, she has the special ability to heal from just about anything. We can use her ability to save thousands."_

I growled, my chest vibrating from it. I began to struggle in my bonds, calling out. But all I felt was warm body's piling on me to get me to stop struggling. I could feel them putting something heavy, hot, and..spikey on my wings, causing me to whimper in pain. It was not the weight, or the heat, but the spikes pressed into the membranes of my wings. I think I blacked out from the innital pain, because for a while I felt nothing. All I knew was that I was in the inky darkness, until I heard something that awoke me.

" _STOP!"_ called a voice.

" _WHY? This is for science."_ Said the male voice who spoke earlier.

" _Science is not worth this, let the girl go."_ The voice said.

I still whimpered from the pain, but I felt a warm hand touch the end of my tail. I tried not to move it, in fear of the barb hurting the person. I felt the spikey thing being lifted off my wings, and the bonds around my legs, arms, and tail being removed. I could also feel the cold metal being removed off my eyes. My eyes blinked open, and the first thing I saw was Megatron.

Even in his frozen state, I could see the evil in his optics. The frozen cybertronian looked angry, even though he was offline. I looked at the person touching my tail, he had My emerald eyes, and light brown hair, with that he had a pair of silver wings and a silver tail.

I opened my mouth in awe, " _Father?"_

He smiled, and looked at the people around us, " _Yes, Ruby?"_

" _You are here? But how?"_ I asked, my wings pressing themselves on my back.

" _I can only be here for a few minutes, but I needed to help you."_ He stated, emerald eyes tearing up.

I quickly scooted over to him, and he held me in an embrace. Even though the people around us had moved on to the next room, even though he would have to leave. I just wanted to have this moment with my dad. But it only lasted a minute, as he pushed me away and flew to the celling. And then disappeared, leaving nothing but the warm shadows from where we touched.

 _I never even got to say good bye…_ I thought, as I got onto my feet. I saw that I was only wearing a plastic dress-like thing, so I went to find my clothing. I found it on a table in a hall next to where I think they are holding Bumblebee. I quickly dressed so that I could get to his side. But by the time I was done, they had already left. So I went outside of the compound, and the first thing I saw was the sky.

It was dotted with clouds, the sun reflecting off of the white powderpuff they called clouds. It was a relief after seeing nothing but darkness. I could feel my strength return for me as I remembered what I had to do next. _I have to save the Allspark…without it they will be gone forever_. _But I also need to save Jazz, he does not deserve to die._

I opened my wings, strengthened by determination. I looked to the open sky and jumped. I flapped my wings ever harder to gain some altitude. I looked twards the city and could see that the bots were already there. I looked behind me and saw the destruction that the Decepticons had made. But I can not dwel on that, I needed to look ahead and fly to the Autobots.

 _Well, if I survive_ I thought _I have got to remind myself to prank Ratchet for the first time_.

I smiled a big smile, and with a flap of my wings begain my journey to the city. Where I could see Megatron hitting Optimus, and Bumblebee on the ground without his legs. I landed next to Bee, healing ability ready to help him. The blue tears hit the surface of Bumblebee's leg and I watched the Metal seeming grow back into a pair of fine legs. I looked around for Ratchet, but he was guarding Sam.

A single missile was heading for Ratchet, and I quickly took off into the air once again, even though my wings could hardly take any more.

" _RATCHET!"_ I called out to the bot, " _RATCHET LOOK OUT"_

I got close enough to puch him out of the way, both of us not being hit by the missile. Ratchet looked at me, his blue optics full of joy.

" _Ruby, you are ok!"_ he exclaimed.

" _Yea, Ratchet, those people could not hold me for long."_ I said, " _But back to the battle at hand."_

I looked up to see Megatron holding Jazz, who was saying the dreaded line, " _Do you wana piece? Do you wana Piece of ME?"_

I then quickly called out at Megatron before he could do the deed of ripping Jazz in half, " _Hey, Megajerk! Why don't you pick on someone your own size"_

I started to run as the scarlet optics of Megatron tained themselves on me. I thought, _Ok, Ruby, look what you got yourself into this time…_


	5. Chapter 5 - I Save the World

Chapter 5 – Save the world

 _ **(A/N: I just want to give a special shout out to my two reviewrs Cybercat and NobleDragon. Thank you for the reviews, and I am glad that you find the story good and interesting!)**_

Smoke covers the roads and fills my nostrils. The sounds of metal on metal fills my ears. The screams of frightened people surround me, as does the fires of blaster shots. I can feel the ground beneath me shaking from the giant footsteps of Megatron as he walks twards me, an evil smile on his faceplates.

" _And what could this be?"_ he mused aloud, " _an insect with wings?"_

I looked at him, " _I may be an insect, but I sure have a bad sting!"_

He looked like that he did not believe me, as all he did was laugh, and he knelt down. I could hear Ratchet and Optimus call out from behind me, but I stood my ground. I looked into those blood red optics, and I could see the evilness inside of this cybertronian. But then, I could see the smallest amount of shapire blue peaking out from behind the scarlet. I could see the goodness that was buried deep within this person.

We did not move for that second, but I then found myself crumpled in his palm, as he called out, " _Bring me the Allspark, or this insect dies!"_

He looked at me, any hint of the internal battle gone. Could hear the others who were argueing, and I turned my head to look. Bumblebee was ok, as was Jazz, who had even lost his accent when talking about this. Ratchet looked nervous, and frightened, as I thought, _Aww, I must have gotten on his soft side._

Optimus was injured in several places from his recent battle, energon flowing out of the wounds at steady rhythms. He looked concerned as he would look back at me, and then back to his team. _He has a hard decision to make._ I thought. _I have to tell them that I value their life more than mine. They need their Allspark, I have to risk it._

I took a deep breath, and then screamed out, " _DON'T GIVE HIM THE ALLSPARK!"_

I could feel Megatron's grip tighten, " _Insect, stop that. Your Autobot "friends" can't help you now."_

I looked up at him, " _You know, first, I am not an insect. I am a Homeo Draconis Cyberoius. And second off, my_ _ **name**_ _is not insect. My name is RUBY!"_

At saying my name, I used my tail to pierce the metal below me. I could see an hud appear in front to my optic, and I chose a special metal-eroding posin. I could feel it flowing through the end of my tail, where the barb lied, and into Megaton's claws. He gasped, and yelled as he saw where the posine was eroding the metal.

This released me, and allowed me to get to the ground. Using my remaining strength I ran, I knew what I had to do. I made a mental list in my head, _Ok, Ruby, step one, get the Allspark. Step two, use Allspark to kill Megatron. I know he will just come back later, but we need that time to bet all the government stuff figured out. Step three – survive through everything._

I ran to the middle of the Autobot's circle, and I could see Sam in the middle, holding the Allspark. My optic narrowed as I concentrated, running into the middle. I looked at Sam's frightened figure, his lean frame shakeing.

" _Sam, give me the cube."_ I ordered.

" _Why?"_ asked Sam, holding the cube close to him.

" _Sam."_ I said, tears starting to well up, " _You won't understand just yet, but you need to give me the cube."_

" _Ruby."_ Said Ratchet, " _What are you doing?"_

I looked at Ratchet, " _Ratchet, do you trust me?"_

He looked quizzical, " _mostly."_

I sighed, and looked at the Allspark, " _I know what I am doing. I need you to trust me."_

Optimus's large blue optics were the next thing that met my eyes. I looked over his frame. The blue and red flames were faded, a layer of dirt covering him from ped to helm. He had bad wounds on his body, the metal mangled and torn. I could feel my tears begin to change, turning from the normal clear, salty liquid, to blue tears that seemed to begin to float to his many wounds.

" _Optimus Prime, I owe it to you and your team. You are striving to protect human kind, as I have like you. But sometimes we must trust others to do what needs to be done. I know we have not talked much, and that I have only known you guys for a short while. But I know what needs to be done, and I need the Allspark to do it."_ I said to him, my wings spreading, and tail lifting itself in the direction of the cube.

Optimus looked at me, " _Do what you must Ruby, but please be careful. You are a brave spark to do this."_

I noded, thinking, _SWEET I just got called brave by THEE OPTIMUS PRIME!_ Calming my thoughts down, I went over to Sam. He handed me the cube, and I was surprised. It was not heavy, but as light as a piece of paper in my arms. I could feel a small shocking sensation, and knew that it knew what was going to happen next.

I looked over to Megatron, who was starting his way over. " _Hey, MEGSY!"_ I called out, " _You want this here ALLSPARK?"_

He smiled, " _My ALLSPARK"_ he bellowed.

I smiled, " _Well come and get it!"_

I ran in his direction, shoving the Allspark in between his chest plates, overloading his very spark. He screamed out and fell over to the side. But something was different here, the Allspark was still just that, the Allspark. I shook my head, " _How?"_

I saw it seemingly charge up, and a single lightning bolt struck me right in the chest, and my eyes darkened. I felt my body hit the ground, a rock striking my right arm in a very uncomfortable place. I could hear Ratchets footsetpes as he ran to my side. I could feel his servo underneath my body as darkness over took me.

The last thing I heard was Ratchets voice, " _Ruby, stay awake. Ruby stay with me!"_

But all I could see was Darkness, until I saw a blue light appear in front of me. The light pulsed like the largest spark that I had ever seen. I could hear music flowing around us, and I could hear the orb speak! It had a kind voice and it said, " _Hello, Ruby, my name is Primus and I am happy to finaly meet you."_


	6. Chapter 6 - I Talk With Primus

Chapter 6 – A talk with Primus

Darkness, all I saw was darkness. I could not feel anything but cold, except for the warmth in my chest. I could not see anything but the glow from my optic, the darkness swallowing up everything else. I could move about, but all I could do was float in a different direction. But then, I felt a warmth come over me, and I could see a blue orb. It looked like what I knew to be a spark, an overly large on, but a spark all the same.

Small tendrils from the spark came in my direction and wrapped around me like a gentle Autobot's hand. And then, the orb spoke, kind voice and it said, " _Hello, Ruby, my name is Primus and I am happy to finally meet you."_

" _Primus?"_ I asked, " _But how. I did not think you excised here…"_

I could hear a light chuckle, " _I understand, not many of your kind know I am here. But all Primus's are me, any dimension that you go to. I have a small tendril of myself there. For, I am a Dimensional as well."_

I was flabbergasted, " _You? But you are the Cybertronian god, how could you be one of us?"_

" _Ruby Dracora, Before my brother and I became the gods of light and darkness, we were ordinary mechs. Alone in the world of the G1 transformers, I believe. We noticed our strange powers, and were selected to become some of the first Dimensionals."_ Said Primus, and he continued explaining his history, but I still had my own questions.

" _Amazing. This is quite the history. But I still have one question – Why Separate me from my team? I need to get back to them and my family."_ I pointed out.

Primus sighed, and spoke once again, " _You are needed here. I know that you miss your team, you home. But there are things that you can do that I can not do. And you have family here too."_

I also sighed, " _But what can I do that you can't"_

" _You can save Cybertron, when the time is right, you will know what to do."_ He said.

" _WHAT!"_ I screamed, my voice echoing across where ever we were.

" _I know that you do not understand, but that is your purpose here. But there is one other side effect that you may not like."_ He said, the tone in his voice resonating with my chest.

" _What could be worse."_ I said sarcastically.

" _As of now, you will age like a cybertronian while you are here. Which means that you will remain 16 for a very long time."_ Said Primus.

I was shocked, " _Is there anything else?"_

" _Yes, there is Ruby. You have family here, a family that you never knew of because of your doppelganger."_ He stated.

" _Wait, what? I have a Doppelganger?"_ I yelled out, " _I am a Dimesnional, I do not have a Doppelganger!"_

I was starting to panic, did this mean that I was not a Dimensional? My wings started to flap wildly about me, making me turn this way and that. My tail lashed about me, as I had the panicking thought running through my head. I could feel the tendrils that had wound themselves about me tighten in a comforting way.

" _Yes, you have a Doppelganger, but your Doppelganger is gone now. She was absorbed into your Dimensional spirit. Have you not noticed?"_ said Primus.

" _Noticed what? And who was she?"_ I asked, panic still at the forefront of my mind.

" _Her name was Fuchsia Starsong Prime, she shared your spirit, caring nature, and resolve to help the Autobots. She was also a Dimensional, and she is now you. And you are her, you can take on her form and legacy if you wished. And in her joining you, you have become a prime as well, youngling."_ Primus Explained, " _I am surprised that you have not noticed. You have become more of a leader."_

" _So does that mean that she does not exsist anymore?"_ I asked.

" _Look down."_ Said Primus.

Around my neck was a golden chain, and on the golden chain was droplet with handles that had a core of blue. It pulsed, and I could hear a voice from it, " _I still exist in my own Dimension, one that is here, In_ _ **our**_ _matrix. I will be here to help guide you in times of need. We may be almost the same, but we will always be separate. I know that it is confusing, Ruby, however, I know that you will figure it out."_

I could see a cybertronian from in front of me, she had the wings of a dragon and my tail. We had the same sapphire optics, and we held the same stance. But this figure was different, she held the leadership that I did not.

She spoke, " _I am Fuchsia Prime, Daughter of Optimus Prime, Leader of the Alphabots. And I pass on my Matrix Of Gaurdianship to you Ruby Starsong Dracora. You are now Ruby Prime."_

The matrix around my neck pulsed, and my other necklace also glowed. I had forgotten all about it, and the Autobots had not seen it, but now they would. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, and looking at it, rolling up my sleeve, I saw an autoboot symbol etched into it. It was red with blue flames, with a silver outline.

 _"I really am an Autobot now, aren't I"_ I said.

Fuchsia Laughed, " _Of course, but now I must leave. I must get to my home world, and my sparkmate to be."_

" _Aww, you are getting married."_ I teased.

" _Yes, and he is my equivalent of your Stormhunter. "_ She said.

I blushed thinking of my sliver-winged boy. And Fuchsia faded way, leaving me with Primus. And I could see the Blue orb that was Primus's for at the time beginning to fade away as well.

" _What's Happening?"_ I asked.

" _You are waking up. Your Autobot's need you"_ he said.

 _"But I don't understand on what you mean by gaining family…And I have more questions."_ I called out, as Primus seemed to get farther and farther away.

" _And what is the fun of not letting you figure some things out? But I can say three things about your new family and what you will do: One is your guardian, the other is a brother from yet another dimension. The third thing is that the Allspark has dissolved into your matrix. That and you will not gain all of this at once. Now, you need to wake up Ruby."_ He said, Primus's voice getting fainter.

" _Primus, Wait!"_ I called.

I could hear Ratchet's voice calling to me, " _Ruby, please awaken. Come on Ruby."_

 _A brother, I am going to have a brother.._ I thought as I saw Primus disappear. I started to feel Ratchet's metal servos on my back, my wings crupled beneath my body. I could feel the steady pain of a single wound, the one where the Autobot symbol now was etched into my skin.

I could then open my eyes, and the first thing I saw was his bright blue optics. I could feel the chain around my neck, And I could feel my strength returning ever faster. There were energon tears in Ratchet's optics, so I asked, " _Ratchet, are you crying?"_

He noded, " _Ruby, your heart stopped. I thought that you had died, and that I would never get to ask you something."_

I looked him in the optics, " _ask me what, Ratch?"_

" _One, do not call me Ratch. And my question was…"_ he said, trailing off.

" _Ratchet, spill."_ I said, the matrix around my neck slightly pulsing through my body. _I will have to get used to that…_

The next thing Ratchet said really surprised me, " _I…I would like to be your Guardian"_


	7. Chapter 7 - A Gaurdian's Bond

Chapter 7 – A Gaurdian Bond

I now stood on Ratchet's shoulder after I had told him that I would be delighted to have him as my guardian five days earlier. We were now moved to Diego Gracia, the new Autobot base. An Island with the biggest building I had ever seen stood in the middle. And right now, down below Ratchet and I, was our new "ambassador", and he was the worse human I had ever seen.

He was complaining about me of course, that as a civilian that I should not be aloud here. Optimus tried to explain that it was not true, and that I was important, but he did not listen. I would have explained my meeting with Primus, which I had explained to the bots in private, but This human would not understand.

But he soon got my last straw, " _Are you keeping her because she is a FREACK like YOU"_

That angered me, and I opened my wings sharply and glided down to his leaval, " _I am_ _ **not a freak**_ _, now what was your name?"_

" _Gallaway, Theodore Gallaway, and I request that you leave the vacancy NOW, before I call the president."_ He stated proudly.

" _Oh, ok, Gallaway, but I cannot leave, you can tell your President that I am staying with the Autobots, and you could not_ _ **make me leave even if I wanted to!**_ " I said, matrix around my neck pulsing.

 _Oh, Fuchsia, how did_ _ **you**_ _deal with this guy?_ I wondered. Because this guy was a real pain in the harddrive.

He seemed to back off a little, but still persisted, " _But you are a civilian. And Civillians are not aloud here."_

I sighed, " _They are if they are under supervision or guardianship of an Autobot. Or did you miss that meeting?"_

That did shut him up, because he spun around and started walking away. I looked up at the flamed prime to my right, " _So, why did you not back me up, Prime?"_

He looked down at me, saying, " _I thought it to be wise not to interfere. You did a good job holding up yourself."_

I smiled, " _Glad you thought so, Prime."_

He smiled back, " _Your welcome, Prime."_

I groaned, " _I thought that I told you that you should call me Ruby?"_

" _Alright, Ruby, I will refrain myself from calling you that from now on."_ He said.

I could almost hear Fuchsia telling me, " _I told you that he had a fun side to him too…"_

I smiled, and begain to walk to the building. Ratchet stepped forwards asking, " _And where are you going?"_

" _Looking for my bedroom, Ratchet."_ I said.

He transformed into his alt. mode, saying through the open door, " _Alow me to take you there."_

" _Oh, why thank you, kind sir"_ I said in a sweet and playful voice.

I got into the familiar cab of my guardian and sat in the driver's seat. You see, two days before, he said that it did not matter, but he would prefer if I sat there…for some reason. Only to find out that there had been a bet about human's in Autobot's front seat with him and Jazz. Jazz had said that a human would never sit in an Autobot's driver seat, and Ratchet said otherwise.

But I had rather enjoyed that ride, as Ratchet had taken me to go fruit picking before we moved here. And I have been sitting in that seat ever since. I loved looking out the window and watching the scenery go bye, even if for now that scenery was humans at work and the odd Autobot trying to stir up conversation.

But soon we came to the Autoboot Hall, which was lined with Autobot sized rooms for them to sleep. " _Why are we here, Ratchet?"_ I asked.

I could see the Autobots symbol on his steering wheel light up with what he said, " _You will see."_

And soon we came up to a door, and Ratchet transformed around me. It was scary at first, but I trusted my Guardian to keep me safe. And Safe I was in the palm of his hand. And I looked at the door, it had the word: "Ratchet" above some Cybertronain lettering.

" _Is this your room?"_ I asked.

He remained silent as he opened the door, and I saw two sides to it. I saw a side that had a slab of metal that was the cybertronian version of a bed, a desk & chair, and a book shelf filled with books and datapads. On the other side, raised up on a desk-like platform was a human sized bed room with an attached bathroom. Ratchet set me down, and I looked up at his face.

" _IS this for me?"_ I asked.

He chuckled, " _Yes, I thought that it would be wise that you are nearby. Do you like it?"_

I noded, lost for words. The bed was the color red, not the red of my wings, but several shades darker. The pillows were Ratchet's green, and so was the blankets below the red one. I could see that there was a desk with a whole bunch of drawers, and I could see a bookshelf next to it. There were not too many books, but a whole row was just notebooks, and a row was a bunch of sketch books.

I once again looked at Ratchet, " _I don't like it, I LOVE IT!"_ I called out.

I ran over to him, and jumped onto his chest plateing, giving him a hug. I could feel his laughter underneath me as I clutched to his chest. " _I am glad that you like it."_ He said.

I smiled up at him, but then, I could hear a buzzing. I could see Ratchet's face go from the sweetest smile, to a frown. I asked, " _Ratchet, what is wrong?"_

" _Oh, nothing Ruby, I just have a lot of checkups to do today. I am afraid we will have to cancel our salad bar excursion…"_ he said, sounding regretful.

I smiled back at him, " _It is OK, they need you. We can do something whenever you are done. We do share a room now!"_

Before he left he said, " _Thank you Ruby, for being understanding."_

" _Of course."_ I answered back.

 _ ***Time Skip Brought By Vector Prime! -That night***_

The sky has grown dark outside, as I sit at my desk looking at a book that had been on my bookshelf. It was about a girl who had been raised by a robot, and now was in the really world. But it had not been what she had been expecting. And It was a fascinating book, but, I really wanted my Guardian. Ratchet had called me, telling me that he had just gotten done in the new Med Bay, but needed to get something.

I sighed, and was just about to give up and go to sleep when I heard the thundering footsteps of Ratchet coming down the hall. I heard him open the door to our room, and call out, " _Ruby, are you here?"_

I turned around, exclaiming, " _Yes! Ratchet, YOUR_ _ **FINALY**_ _HERE!"_

I ran over to the edge of the platform, to where Ratchet stood. And when I got over, I saw something in his servo. He opened the servo, and inside it was a bracelet. It was the color of his own metal, and there was something engraved on the inside of the bracelet.

" _This is for you, Ruby, as a token of me being your guardian. It ius made out of my own metal, and…"_ he said, trailing off, trying to think of something to say.

I took the bracelet out of his servo, reading the engraving. It said: A token for she who saved my spark, and the spark others. A guardian could never be more proud to guard such an amazing youngling. And never in all my years have I seen such bravery. – Ratchet.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked into Ratchet's optics saying, " _You don't have to say anything. Thank you!"_

I flapped my wings, the cold air like a pillow undeath them, helping me rise in the air. I landed on in his servos, which came up to his chest as I slid on the bracelet. It fit just right, and was the most comfortable bracelet I had ever put on. I sat there, right next to the strong spark of my guardian, and the strangest thing happened.

I began to feel an emotion that was, proud? But it was not my own, I could feel the impression of the emotions of the bot who was holding me. And Ratchet looked down at me, as if he could feel my emotions. And then I could feel words: How is this possible?

I tried to send back: I don't know? What isn't possible?

This is a guardian/charge bond…but this was thought to only be possible with Cybertronians Ratchet sent back, along with the emotions of awe, and happiness.

This means…What?I asked.

Ratchet sent back: That no matter what, I will always be able to contact, and protect you.


	8. Chapter 8 - I mess With Gallaway

Chapter 8 – I mess with Gallaway

Two months after me and Ratchet bonded, two months after the base was established, one month after NEST was formed. NEST stands for Non-Biological Species Team, but there has been a joke that it stands for Negative Biology Super Team. And I would have to say, it has been a hilarious couple of weeks. We recently gained several new Allies - Sunstreaker & Sideswipe (a pair of prankster twins), Mudflap & Skids (an unkind pair of Twins), Mirage ( _ **A/N – We all know that Dino = Mirage…I like the name Mirage better)**_ , and a femme triplet set that goes by the names, Arcee, Firestar, and Chromia.

Sunny and Sides, shhh I din't call them that, they have decided to start pranking my guardian, causing **me** to retaliate. But otherwise, I usaly stick to moking our "Ambassador", Gallaway. Which reminds me, he was going to come over today. I began to walk in the direction of the main hanger, saying "hi" to multiple NEST soilders. And I accidentally run into Sam.

" _OOOFFFE"_ is the sound that comes out of my mouth, as I run into Sam's shoulder. He looks at me, saying " _Oh, Sorry Ruby. I didn't see you there."_

" _Sam, IT was my fault. I am sorry…"_ I say, trailing off.

But then, we burst out laughing at what just happened. After we calmed down I asked, " _So, what brings you to this little corner of the base?"_

He at first looked sheepish, and then started, " _I kind of have a…..a…"_.

I sighed, " _Sam, spill the beans. IT can't be THAT bad."_

 _"I have an appointment with_ _ **your guardian**_ _today…"_ he said.

" _That is not that bad."_ I said.

But his eyes widened, as I could feel Ratchet getting closer, and madder by the second. I could also feel his footsteps as he approached this corner of the base.

" _IT is when I was supposed to be there 4 hours ago!"_ Called out Sam, who looked like he was just about to run to the other side of the base.

I grabed Sam's arm, " _And why were you not there?"_

" _Ironhide was teaching me how to shoot, and we lost track of time…"_ he said.

I sighed, " _If you just explain to him, then he will calm down. Ratchet is not_ _ **that**_ _bad."_

Sam just shook his head, and I let go of his arm. I went inward as I contacted my Gardian VIA bond.

Ratchet, so Sam has an appointment? I asked.

Yes, Ruby. Said Ratchet, sending anger, concern, and annoyance through with it.

He was with Ironhide at the time, and they lost track of time. I sent back.

Thank you for telling me Ruby. Called back Ratchet.

Oh, and guardian, when you come in could you be calm with Sam. He and a lot of others are afraid of your temper. I said.

But then I would lose my wonderful charm said Ratchet sarcastically.

You, lose charm?! NEVER! I sent back, with the feeling of humor.

Then I could feel the footsteps behind me, and Sam's eyes grew wide as I felt the presence of my Guardian. Turning around, I grabbed Sam's arm, as Ratchet knelt down to our level.

" _Sam. I am not mad at you."_ Said Ratchet, " _But I am very concerned with your wellbeing."_

Sam just noded, and Ratchet let down his servo to the ground. " _Come on, lets make sure that everything is good with you. OK?"_

I let go of Sam, who got into Ratchets servo. He looked at me, and mouthed " _Thank you!"_

I mouthed, " _Your Welcome."_

Ratchet looked at me, and asked me one more thing before leaveing, " _Would you tell Ironhide that I would like to see him in my medbay later tonight."_

" _Yes, Ratchet, I can do that."_ I said. Thinking about how much trouble said mech was in, not checking his internal chromider to check the time… And as Ratchet turned around, and walked off, I headed towards the main hall. I could feel a light wind in the air, as I opened up my wings. I could feel the warmth of the air around me, and the coolness of the currents. They were calling me to lift into the air, so I went with that feeling for a bit.

I flapped my wings, rising into the air, ignoring the stares of the people now below me. I went up to the celling, twirling about the beams that held the roof together. I could see the people below, who seemed like ants from my height. And then, a large black mech, a gold mech, and a silver mech caught my eye sight, and I soared in that direction.

Emotions aside, I hid behind the black mech, now recognized as Ironhide. He and the twins stood before a single human, the same man who insulted me. Gallaway was shouting at Ironhide and the twins for "wrecking" his car and that they should be at a certain station, and yadda yadda yadda. And I had a brilliant idea.

I quietly landed behind Gallaway and started to mime him as he spoke. Ironhide and the twins grinned in a silly way when they saw what I was doing. Ironhide was trieing to hold in giggles, as I really started to make fun of the man who seemed to hate us all. Gallaway saw that they were stoping their own laughs, and turned around. He saw me, and his eyes widened.

" _What are you doing here still?"_ he asked, " _I thought that I asked you to leave."_

" _Well, I declined to listen to you."_ I said, as Ironhide slowly lowered his hand, just right so that if I ran around the guy before me, I could easily be lifted my the mech.

Gallaway's face turned red, " _I demand you listen, I will call the president!"_

I looked him square in the eyes, " _And I will call security Supervisor Keller. He would know what to do with you."_

" _And you do not belong here! You never have!"_ screamed Gallaway.

I sighed, and kelt down, ready to run. " _And I do belong here!"_

I then ran to Ironhide, settling in his hand just as he transformed around me. I settled now into the leather seat, and he quickly drove off. I patted the dash, " _Thanks Ironhide, But Ratchet wanted me to tell you something."_

His voice lightly shook as he awsnered, " _Oh, yea, what?"_

I said, " _Meet him in his med bay later tonight."_

" _Great, just great."_ Said Ironhide, who took me to the entrance to the human lunch room.

 _"Now get some lunch."_ Said Ironhide, who opened his door for me.

I got out, and he sped away, leaving tire marks on the floor. I looked into the lunch room, and clamped my wings onto my back. My tail lighly dragged on the floor, and I lifted it, not likeing the sound of metal dragging on concreate. I slowly walked into the lunch room, and I could see someone wave me over to a table.

At the table, I sat down, and saw some people who helped during the battle for Chicago several months ago. Sargent Epps, and Colonel Lennox. They were laughing with some other soldiers, and they invited me over. We used our time together to talk, and I heard some wild stories about platoons in the dead sea. IT was a lot of fun, I should do it again sometime. But soon I did have to leave, belly full of food given to me by another, and soul filled with laughter from the stories. Then, all hell broke lose, sirens going off in all directions. And I heard one phrase, " _The Decepticons are here!"_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Three New Muskaters

Chapter 9 – The three new musketers

As I walked into the room where the decepticons were entering, the first thing I saw was the smoke. Thick black smoke that would have choked a normal person, unless you were me or a cybertronian. That or a soldier that was used to this kind of smoke. Otherwise, I could see someone crawling away, not injured too much, just trying to get away from the smoke. I looked through the smoke, my cyborg eye using heat signatures to see. I could see two large cybertronian forms. I could not identify them, and it bothered me.

I could feel Ratchet panic from the med bay, and his worry for me was great. I tried to reassure him that I was ok, but he was already in hyper-mode. And although he most likely did not want me to approach the two inside this room with me, I decided to get closer. As the smoke slowly cleared, I could see the two, and they were decepticons. But they looked different, much different than any bot or con I have ever seen.

One of them kept switching faces, one that was red, one that was black, and one that was a smooth purple. Each one seemed to have a different voice, and different personality. When he as on the black face, he seemed to laugh a lot, and seemed even more crazy. When the red face showed its face, he seemed more like Ironhide, but with a larger trigger finger, and way bigger thirst for blood. But on his people face, he had a monocle on his right eye, and he seemed more gentleman like, and had a more British accent. _**(Can Anybody guess who this is?)**_ Well, as gentle a con could be. The strangest things was, that he seemed more…simply designed than the others. He had less wires and gears showing.

The other one was a bit smaller, and more complicated in design. He also had more sharp edges than the other decepticon. He was white and orange, and he was a seeker. You could see the plane that he transformed into, and he sounded almost like Starscream. But of course, without the spitting, and high pitches. _Like a laid back Starscream…._ I thought. He also had the strangest optics, being behind a visor. Like he was wearing a separate visor that was built above each optic. And he also had the strangest thing, a red car that was attached to his shoulder pad.

This bot also held something, and zooming in, I saw…and even smaller bot! But I could see not car parts, but the parts of an animal! He had a different symbol, one that looked cattish. And he had a velociraptor head on his chest, and held a spinning sword in his servos. The plateing that was not animal skin, was blue, including his faceplate. The animal skin that he had was brown, with darker brown stripes going down the limbs. His servos were strange, having fingers on both sides of his palm. He also had red optics, and looked like he did not want to be there.

I thought about this, _they seem so familer…why?_

I heard them talking, as I inched closer. I could see that the one with three faces was a triple changer, and soon heard a name. The orange and white bot spoke to him, " _So, Blitzwing, was it? How did you get here?"_

 _Blitzwing!_ I thought _I remember that from my original Dimension! But he is from a different universe, from a show called Transforners Animated. And the Orange and white bot, That is Starscream from Armada. And the smaller bot, That's Dinobot!_

I was amazed, now I was not the only accidental dimension travler after all! I finaly got the corage to say, " _Hey, you three. Where did you come from?!"_

I could see Starscream and Blitzwing look down. Blitzwing had his purple, aka neutral face on and said, " _Oh look, a human insect wishes to talk to us."_

I opened up my wings, and allowed my tail to swing rapidly behind me. I moved the hair away from my optic, and rolled up my already short sleeve on my right arm. I felt the matrix around my neck lightly pulse, filling me with courage.

" _So, what are two decepticons and a Maximal doing here in the middle of the Autobot base?"_ I called up to them.

The larger cons gasped at the sight of my wings, and Dinobot was bent over Starscreams servo looking down at me. I looked into Dinobot's optics, and something said that he did not want to be there at this moment. And I hated being stared down by two Decepticons, and so, I flapped my wings, riseing to their level.

Starscream looked at me, " _This is the Autobot base, but I was just there."_

I looked into Starscream's orange optics, " _Who's side are you on?"_

Starscream seemed to scote away from Blitzwing, " _I was being unfairly abused in Megatron's army, so I joined the Autobots to give him justice."_

Blitzwing looked at Starscream with a funny look, " _That never happened."_

Dinobot said the same thing, and I looked at all three. " _My name is Ruby, and you three are not from this world."_

" _Yea, that's for sure. I did not come from a planet filled with fragile earth creatures."_ Said Blitzwing's red face (hothead) , the other faces spinning as he changed once again to his purple face (icy).

I shook my head, " _No, you are not from this universe."_

Starscream gasped, " _What do you mean?"_

I looked at him, " _You, Starscream, came from the Armada-verse, where the Autobots and Decepticons are trying to capture the minicons."_

I pointed to Blitzwing, " _You, Blitzwing, come from the Animated-verse, where the Decepticons are few, and Megatron is looking for the Allspark key."_

He noded, and I finaly pointed to Dinobot, " _Dinobot, you come from the Beastwars-verse, where the Autobot and Decpeticon was has given way to the Maximals and Predicons. You started as a Predicon, but saw that they had not honer, so you moved to the Maximals."_

" _How do you know such things?"_ aksed Dinobot.

I smiled, " _Because I am not from this universe either. And I am unable to return. And you three have a choice to make."_

I could feel the pounding of Autobot peds coming up to the room where we stood. Dinobot asked, " _What do we need to choose?"_

I said, " _To join the Autobots for the time being, and be kept here. To fight alongside us. Or to join the Decpticons, where Megatron is dead, and led by our Universes Starscream."_

They paused to think about it, and I could feel the Autobot's presence behind me. They were about to attack the newcomers, but I called out to them, " _STOP, they are making a choice."_

The matrix of Guardianship pulsed with my words, and they stoped, only Ratchet dareing to get closer. I turned to the three in front of me, " _Well, what is your choice?"_

Dinobot came forward, and looked at Optimus Prime, asking _"who is the leader?"_

I pointed to Optimus, " _This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."_

Optimus noded as Dinobot said, " _Sir, My name is Dinobot, and I chose to fight alongside the Autobots. I, Dinobot, will fight."_

Optimus seemed surprised, as Starscream came forward. He said, " _Like Dinobot before me, I am also from a different world than where you and your own come from. I, Starscream, and my minicon, Swindle, will also fight alongside you."_

Swindle transformed and spoke the same thing in the minicon language. Optimus and the others seemed even more suyrprised at the minicon, and Dinobots size, than what they just did.

I looked over to the final of the trio, Blitzwing. He seemed thoughtful, " _Will you try to find a way for me to return to my home world?"_ he asked softly.

" _I will try, Blitzwing, but you would have to stay here."_ I said.

" _Must I fight those who would be my friends from my world?"_ asked Blitzwing.

" _No, you do not have to fight if you do not want to, Blitzwing"_ Optimus said for me.

Blitwing seemed to lighten up with this, changing to his black face (random), " _Then, hehehe, I will join you., hahah, for now at lest!"_

I smiled, and looked at the three new Autobots. I could feel Fuchsia's presence come upoin me saying, " _Good job Ruby."_

All I could think was, _now things will get REALLY interesting…._

And I could see that Starscream seemed more comfortable, as he seemingly crept closer to the larger group of Autobots. He traded some words with Ironhide, and Dinobot transformed into his Velociraptor Alt mode. And Bumblebee seemed to want to know more about this. All was good with the world, and then, I heard a different voice.

 _And one of these_ , said the voice, _is one of your own, a brother to last a lifetime.._ And I could reconsie the voice as Primus. And I could not help but wonder, which was my brother?

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Hey readers, I am glad to here that you are enjoying this story. And Cybercat, I am glad that you like the line, "I may be small, but I have a big sting". I really enjoyed coming up with it. I am sorry if any of my charecters seem too ooc, and I would like to know wich character may seem that way! But I would say that Ratchet is one of them: and my awsner: Ruby is getting at his soft spot, so that's why.**_

 _ **One question: Who do YOU think will be Ruby's brother?**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **-Dragonsheep**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Some Crazy Crossovers

Chapter 10 – a Birthday, a Brother, and some crazy crossovers

A full year has passed, and I would say that I have somehow grown. According to Ratchet, I have grown a total of two inches, making me tall. That and I let my hair grow a little bit longer, and my wings got bigger (spent so much time in the sun!). Sure, I may be stuck as a 16 year old, I will be mentally turning 17 soon. I think….I really did not pay attention to that kind of thing.

Of the three new bots, I would say I have grown attachments to two of them, being Starscream and Dinobot. And I still do not know who will become my brother, but I have a feeling it is one of those two. Blitzwing has really grown up in a sense, he has found companionship in the form of a human named Cade Yeager. And because it is Cade Yeager, I know that the things from the movies in my Dimension, will not happen in the same way.

Starscream has been working with new arrival, Wheeljack _**(A/N: Que=Wheeljack with a twist…I just like Wheeljack.)**_ and they have been inventing up a storm. Dinobot has been helping the soldiers train and get used to cybertronain life. He is also going to help the new ambassador when Gallway retires or dies. Whichever comes first.

And the bots and humans have been bonding well, even the name of NEST has been used often. But I heard, that there will be even more people coming in the next week. I heard that it was called the Superhuman Contract. I also heard that the Avengers were going to come over, but that may bee a small chance. And speacking of Bee, I need to grab him.

I look around the room, Dinobot is putting some NEST people through drills, Ironhide is showing off his shooting skills in the other corner, and Bumblebee is hanging with Sam. I walk over to Bee saying, " _Hey! BEE! Ratchet wanted me to get you!"_

Bumblebee sighed, and Sam patted the head he was sitting next too. He whispered that he would go with Bee, knowing that I would hear it. I nodded, and started leading them to the Med Bay, where my Guardian worked. We passed many bots on the way there, several more Animated bots had somehow found their way here, including Prowl, Animated Bumblebee, and Sari. Sari was a techno organic who had also grown up in the time she has been here. I am actually working with her to help her go through school, and control some of her techno organic powers.

But right now, I need to check over Bee. You see, Ratchet has started teaching me how to fix broken bots and give them checkups. I am also learning about my own healing powers, and how I can use them. And it is really useful too, kind of like Sari's key, but in my blood and tears. After finishing up with Bee, I finaly get a break from the hard day.

It also turns out that this is Dinobot's end time too, and I acedentaly bump into him on the way to the rec room. " _Hey, Dinobot!"_ I call out.

" _Ruby, looking good today!"_ called another voice, that was not Dinobot's. Looking up, it was Sunstreacker.

I looked at him, " _Is your name Dinobot?"_ I asked him.

Dinobot came to stand by my side as Sunny awnsered, " _No…"_

I looked at Dinobot, then back to the yellow mech, I called out, " _Well, this is going to be an A – B conversation, so C yourself out."_

I was tiered, and Sunstreaker has been getting on my nerves for the past week. Dinobot seemed to notice that, asking, " _Would you like to go to the Rec room and sit down? You look tired."_

" _Yes to that."_ I said, my wings streaching up to the sky, then lowereing back down. I still was amazed that Dinobot was still about a foot taller than me, and his alt mode was also taller than me. He transformed, saying the command call, " _MAxximise!"_

He asked, " _I do not usually ask this. But would you like a ride?"_

I looked at his back, " _Could you carry me, I_ _ **am**_ _heaver than a normal human."_

He sighed, " _Yes, do not worry."_

He lowered himself, and I clambered on his back. I moved my arms to be around his neck, and wrapped my tail around his body to give me more of a grip on his body. I also clamped down my wings, and he was off. I could feel the wind around me, my hair spinning in the wind.

I could feel the muscles hidden under his skin moving as he ran, And I could feel his body moving slightly side to side. It was exlierating, like when I took dives in the air. I do not usaly like rideing bare-back on any animal, but for the first time, I felt safe. I felt like I did when Ratchet would throw me into the air and catch me when we were alone. Knowing that the bot that carried me would not let me fall.

But we never reached the rec room, stopping in the main hall where Dinobot had first appeared. I could see a large crowd of people, and a smaller group in costumes. Getting closer, I could see that they were superheroes! IT was the entire Avenger team, With the Hulk, Ironman, Spiderman, Thor, and the rest of the gang. Capen America was looking around at the Cybertronains around him, and even Ratchet had come to see this.

I whispered to Dinobot" _I am going to jumpoff."_

He said, " _Affermitive."_

And, unwinding my tail, I sprung. My wings snaped open, supporting my body a I flew to the middle of the room. I could here Ratchet aske me over our bond:

Ruby, what are you doing? He asked.

Ratchet, I need to know who they are, and what they are doing here. I sent back, Have they been debriefed?

Ratchet sent back his concern and, Yes they have.

I came back to the real world, and Ironman came up to my face saying, " _Who are you?"_

All the Avengers looked at me as I said, " _Hello, My name is Ruby and I am the self-proclaimed Ambassador to the Autobots. Wich means I want to know, Who are you?"_

Captain America awnsered, " _Mam, we mean no harm, we are the Avengers, and we were told to partner up with the Autobots."_

Spiderman was gasping how cool this was, and Ironman still was in my face. Captain asked him to back off, but he did not, and soon had to face a snarling Dinobot.

Ironman Screamed, and begain to run in the other direction. Dinobot looked like he was going to follow, but did not. And I leaned over, saying, " _Thank you Dinobot."_

He answered, " _Your welcome, I did not like the way he was looking at you."_

My optic scaned the group, and Spiderman came up to me, asking, " _Hey, how did you become part dragon? Or metal?"_

I laughed lightly, he was so curios in this Dimension, " _To awnser that, I would have to kill you."_

He backed off, and I quickly said, " _Kidding, I was born this way."_

" _WOW"_ he gasped, and he looked around the room. The bots were also looking at the group, and I felt something on my neck. I used my right hand to feel the area, and came up with a small man! He wore a red suite, and I could tall that it was Antman. _Why do so many Superhero's names end in man?_ I wondered.

Antman became normal human size in my hand, and I had to drop him. I smiled at the Avengers, " _So, how long will you be here?"_

" _No idea."_ Said Captain America.

Thror was also looking around, asking, " _So where did these big machines even come from."_

I sighed, " _They are not just machines, they are Autonomies Robotic Organisms. And they come from the planet Cybertron. They have been at war for millenia with the Decepticons."_

" _Amazing."_ Said Thor, putting down his hammer.

I could see Bumblebee scoot closer, and he tried to pick up Thor's hammer while he was not looking. He could not mocve it, and Thor laughed.

" _Only those who are worthy can move the hammer."_ He said.

I looked at Optimus, " _I'll bet Optimus can lift it!"_

Thor looked at me, " _you want to bet?"_

I said, " _Yes, if he lifts it, I will try to lit it. You win, and I will do something of your choice for you."_

He thought for a moment, " _Would that include takeing me for a flight on your wings?"_

" _Yes."_ I said, and Optimus stepped forwards.

Using his right servo, he wrapped his hand around the hammer, and slowly lifted it several feet off the ground, before droping it. The others were amazed, and I could hear Optimus mumble, " _Opps"_

It was my turn, I slowly walked over to the hammer. I could hear Dinobot behind me, almost silently chanting that I be able to do it. I felt Ratchet through the bond, telling me that I would be able to do it. I could feel the Matrix around my neck pulsing, and the warmth that signaled Fuchsia being around told me that I was strong. I walked up to the hammer, the designs etched into it mesmerizing.

I took hold of the handle, the leather that made it up smooth from a thousand battles. Electricity silently moved over the surface, lightly shocking me. I tried to lift it, and it moved a little, but I was not strong enough. I tried to relese it, but it had me in its iron grip, unable to let go and unable to move.

Ratchet, I can't move! I called to him through the bond.

Ruby, It is ok, I am here for you. Use my strength. He said.

But you said tha you wouldn't know what would happen. I called.

You need it more. Was the last he sent through.

I could feel new energy flow through me, and I tried again to lift the hammer. And once again, I failed, the hammer falling to the ground. I was unable to move my hands away from the handle, my wings out and stretched out. I tired to yank my hands out of the grip but all I succeeded in doing was wretch my wrists. Wet tears started to flow down my face, and I could hear voices around me saying that I was weird, and that I should let go to the hammer.

I could hear the voices of the Avengers, and I could hear Thor saying how weak I was to try to lift it. _I know I am weak, alone._ _But with others I am strong._

I tried once again, lifting the hammer about half a foot up from the ground, but I still could not let go. I could see the electricity on the hammer, and it begain to grow biggerm frightening me. But then, I could feel someone behind me, my wings folding to alow the figure to get closer.

 _"Ruby, I am here to help._ " He said, and It was Dinobot. I could feel him reach around me, putting his hands on mine. And then, I felt it, like a dam coming lose. A different set of Emotions came on mine, more thoughts that involved me came through.

 _ **Brother?**_ I called out.

 _ **How is this possible?**_ Dinobot sent back.

I explained what Primus said to me, and Dinobot understood. Even sending this, _**Then, lets do this together!**_

We melded our strengths, lifting as one, and we lifted the hammer above out heads. I felt a single bot of lightning hit the hammer in our hands, vibrating in our bodies. And the strangest thing happened, Dinobot's armor changed. Long feathers lined his arms, and a long tail sprung from behind him, the end covered in the same long feathers. Some parts of his body became silver, others remaining blue. And I could hear Primus saying, _Arise, Dinobot Prime, to take care of your sister – Ruby Prime. With the Matrix of Honor._


	11. Chapter 11 - Being Sick is Not Fun

Chapter 11 – Getting Sick is not fun

Wakening up in my own bed, I could feel the cool sheets around me. But I also felt the tickle at the back of my throat, and the bad feeling in my stomach. I could feel the soreness of my wings, and the almost limp feeling in my tail. _I will be fine, nothing to worry Ratchet about. But I feel so bad, I should tell him…no, that would be a bad Idea._

I looked about the room that I shared with Ratchet, and now, Dinobot. He had become my brother, and the Prime of Honor a couple days ago. I was happy for him, but now as I stand in this room, all I see are two empty beds. They must have gotten to their jobs already, which reminds me. I have a job today!

I was going to do some paperwork today, and it was paperwork about the twins, both pairs. But first I needed food, no matter how much I did not want to eat. So, I got out of bed, and slowly got dressed. I got into a warm pair of pants, and a long sleeve shirt. Then I began the walk down to the mess hall, on the other side of the base. I saw slow, but I soon got to the other side, and the mess hall.

Nobody was there, but I was able to get a small meal. After eating, I began the journey back, and got back to the room where I would be for the next day. Beginning the paperwork, I noticed that a lot of it was from Gallaway. And this did not help my mood, which was very moody because of the cold. I soon felt the bond of my brother nudgeing me.

 **Are you alright?** He sent, **cause I am not getting any good fellings from you.**

 **I am ok, brother** I called **I am just doing my paperwork.**

 **Not that kind of not good** he called **do you want me to come see you?**

 **Naw, don't you have work?** I sent ove the bond.

When he did not awsner, I just concentrated on the paperwork in front of me. And then he decided to awnser, **not right now!**

I sighed, **ok, let me come to you** I sent over.

I stood up, but I think I stood to quickly. The world around me started to spin, making me dizzy. I could feel Dinobot, and then Ratchet's concern, as I watched the ground below me grow closer. Until all I saw was darkness, and darkness overtook me. I felt nothing, my body becoming limp. I saw nothing but the warm blackness. I thought nothing, as I had nothing to think on.

But then, I could feel grass under my feet, and I could hear the ocean. And then I heard a voice, " _You have done well, so far."_

It was familiar and feminine, " _Fuchsia Prime, what causes you to accompany me?"_

She giggled, " _Oh, no reason. Just wanted to say, hello"_

" _I found my brother."_ I said.

" _Good, Dinobot is a good bot, just a little grumpy sometimes. But that is not what I need to tell you."_ She said.

" _Ok, spill. What do you need to say?"_ I said.

" _The Guardianship Matrix, or the Matrix of Protection is preparing something. Something big."_ She said.

 _"IS the Fallen about to rise?"_ IO asked, drawing on my Transformers knowledge,

" _I believe so, that and Megatron's revival."_ She said, " _And I think you can save him."_

" _Who?"_ I asked, " _The Fallen?"_

" _Megatron. He was like you and Dinobot, Optimus's brother."_ Fuchsia said.

 _"I can do that."_ I said, and then, my world once again changed. I could feel warm sheets around me, and I could feel something next to me. And that something was very warm. Opening my eyes, I saw that the "thing", was my brother, Dinobot.

I looked up, and I saw Ratchet, who then scaned me. I said, " _Ratchet, didn't I say to_ _ **ask**_ _before scanning!"_

I was reminded of when we first met at that moment. And Ratchet said, " _You are very sick, you should have told me earlier. I say you will need bed rest, and drink plenty of water. Dinobot will help you._

" _But"_ I started,

" _No buts"_ Ratchet injected, " _You need rest and relaxation. And maybe some sunshine later."_

" _Ok"_ I said.

Looking over to Dinobot, he grinned and I shared a smile. He was in robot mode, and he lay besides me, giving me warmth to my cold body. Ratchet had to leave to see Sam, who was also apparently sick. But before he left, I did ask Ratchet if Sam and I could hang out in the sun later, as we were both sickly. He did agree, as companionship of more than just one person is important.

After Ratchet left, Dinobot got out a book. I asked, " _A book? Why?"_

Dinobot answered, " _Well, would you like to hear a story?"_

I said, " _Yes, but I want to hear one about_ _ **you**_ _!"_

He complied, beginning a story about a time before he participated in the war. It was a beautiful story, and I could imagine it in my mind as he described his Cybertron, and the people he once called, friend.

 _ ***Time Skip brought to you by: Vector Prime – Later in the sun with Sam***_

I sat next to Sam on a towel, as we covered about past pranks. Including one where we covered the Twins (the Lamborghini twins), one in green paint, and rubber wrenches (Sideswipe), and the other twin in miniatures of himself and confetti (Sunstreacker). They still avoided us when we were together with Lennox, who also sat next to us.

It was funny, because we were three sick people, all with Autobot Guardians, all on towels. The funny thing was, we started a club dedicated with getting the twins when they got us. It was called, The Society of Pranks. And right now, we were ending a meeting.

" _Agent HoneyBoy, how has your guardian been taday?"_ I said, the snot in my nose getting the best of me.

He said in an equal tone, " _Good, a little disappointed that I did not tell him of my being ill."_

" _Same here!"_ siad Lennox, who had a pakage of crackers.

I asked, " _What type of crackers are those?"_

" _Ritz Crackers, want one?"_ asked Lennox.

" _Yes please!"_ I said, grasping the cracker in my hand. I slowly nibbled it, I like ritz crakers, and I think that Lennox saw that. I say that because he gave me an entire pack of more Ritz crackers. After eating the crackers, I thought that I might want to take a short walk around the base. Even trying to get up, but I could feel Dinobot push me back down.

After grumbling, I snuggled into the side of my brother, who enveloped me in his arms. I could feel the warm sun on my face, and I could feel Dinobot lightly stroking my sore wings. I could smell the dirt below us, and I could hear the ocean nearby. I may be sick, but I am happy.

But Happiness can not last forever…


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fallen Begins To Rise

Chapter 12 – The Fallen begins to rise

Last night, I had a dream, and I had thee dream. Megatron has risen, and soon the fallen shall begin to rise. I told Ratchet and Dinobot about it, and they said not to worry. But I have to worry, because I have to protect my brother and the Autobots. I also have to protect earth, with is going to be under attack from the Fallen. Everything has been pointing to his soon to be arrival, from the Shang-hi operation, to my recent dreams.

Even the Matrix that I carry around my neck has been activating. And the human directors have not been helping. Gallaway has been a big pain in the diode, and he has been forcing the Autobots to stay in vehicle mode when he is around. That, and he claims to have found my "really parents", and he says that "they work for the government, so they will be coming over to get you".

But that is kind of frightening, if he finds people who think that I am their daughter. I know who my family is, and I will not be leaving them. But, today is that day. That dreaded day when Gallaway is bringing my so called "true parents". And I am watching the plane's landing now. The sky is blue, with some dotted clouds. I wish I could just soar into the sky, but I have to stay here.

Dinobot stands in his beast mode besides me, Ratchet behind me in his robot mode. I watch as Director Gallaway ushers three people out of the plane. It was a man wish shaggy blond hair, dull green eyes, a big belly, and was wearing a black suit and green tie. One of the others was a woman, and she had sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, fair skin, tall, and had a big hand bag by her side. The last person was a young girl, almost 14 she seemed. She had brown hair with blond highlights and pink tips, fair skin like her mother, she was wearing a green skirt and a blouse.

The older woman called out, " _Ruby, where are you darling?"_

I stood shocked as they approached me, " _How do you know my name?"_

" _A mother knows her daughter;s name."_ she said.

" _I do not know you, what are your names?"_ I asked.

The woman sighed, " _I am your mother, Margarete Sultana. This is your father, Bill Sultana. And this is your younger sister, Isabelle Sultana. And you are Ruby Sultana, our eldest daughter."_

I looked the woman in the eyes, " _I am_ _ **not**_ _your daughter."_

My eye and optic narrowed, wings puffed open, tail lashing behind me. I watched the woman as she said, " _But, you are, Ruby. Do you not remember?"_

I turned in the direction of my brother, " _I am not who you must think I am. Ill bet you do not even know my middle name."_

" _Middle name?"_ Dinobot asked me.

The three people before me scratched their heads, and begain guessing different, human middle names. The other Autobots had began to gather around us, by an unheard call. At the hundredth random name, I had had enough.

" _Give up, I am not your daughter. My full name is Ruby Starsong_ _ **Dracora"**_ I stated, " _I am the daughter of Pallaton and Arora Dracora, not you."_

I turned fully around, and begain to run in the other direction. I could hear the others call me by name, and Ratchet even called my whole name. but I kept running, tears running down my face from frustration and sadness of missing my family. I ran to the ventilation system, and went into it. It took me some time, but I begain to travel through to find some corner of the base where I wouldn't be found.

 _ ***Time Skip brought to you by Vector Prime – A Corrner of the base***_

I lay curled in this corner of the base, it is dark and warm. I think of all that happened, and what I am going top have to do. I think of how scared I am to be taken away from the one who are protecting me, and those that I am going to protect. And if it decided that I would have to live with a family that I do not even know!

Hot tears begin to fall down from my eyes, and I relize that I never knew why I am even doing this. _Why am I doing this? I do not even belong In this world? I do not understand why I was chosen!_

All I can think to do is something that I do not do often, but it is something that may help me. I open my mouth, and sing:

" _Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memory  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time"_

I pause, relizing that I chose a song that needed a partner. I looked about the many crates that surrounded me, and then I heard the sweetest male voice start to sing:

" _I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you till the sun dies_"

He shows himself, and it is my brother Dinobot! I jump into song, as we sing together:

" _I'll wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me_

 _I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know  
I love you till the sun dies"_

He scoots closer, and brings me into his arms, as I once again begin to cry. I cry all my frustrations, and he just stays there. He was my anchor, Dinobot just was there. As I calmd down, he said, " _You do know that we need to return."_

" _I don't want to go."_ I said.

" _Ruby,"_ said a different voice, " _We both will be with you."_

I looked up into the bright optics of Ratchet, and I wiped my nose and Dinobot helped me get up. I sat next to his chest, and We all walked out into the courtyard. I looked at the trio that was the family that thought I was theirs. And as I listened to the two sparks of my Cybertronian family I knew that we would be fine. That and nothing would ever separate us ever. And I was ready, let the fallen risem Im ready for him!


	13. Chapter 13 - My Luck Runs Out

Chapter 13 – My luck Runs out

I sigh, I have been sitting in this chair for several hours, my bottom is very sore. They have placed me here because I am going to be "filling out paperwork". But I have had no paperwork. I can feel Ratchet's inpatients over the bond, he wanted me to see something. But for now, I can only sit here. In this room. In this dark room. In this dark room with no windows. In this dark room with no windows OR DOORS!

I was put in here VIA mirror. But I guess you can call the mirror a door, as it is a point of entry. But otherwise, this is a very dark room with only a single light. _I think this is the room where they interrogate people…._ I thought.

Sighing one more time, I get up off the chair, and feel around the room. I am looking for a secret passage way that I can escape through. I use my wings to feel around the room, and my tail to pry at the walls. I have to escape here, I do to want to be alone. Later, I sense someone coming to the mirror-door. I once again sit in the now cold chair.

A single man in a black suit and dark sunglasses comes into the room. I think, _OOOO, the black suite and sunglasses cliché!_

He slaps a light brown folder on the desk, commanding, " _Look at the contents of this folder, and fill out the paperwork."_

Then he turns heel, and goes out the mirror.Not wanting to be bord, I open the folder. And inside it are pictures of me! Pictures of a younger me, living with normal human parents. But then, I relize that the other girl in the pictures are different. She has pure green eyes, while I had multicolored eyes as a human. And the girl also has died hair, while mine is nateraul.

I shake my head, this is not me. I look at the paperwork. IT is all to be transferred to this family! But there is another piece that is that all custody goes to an Autobot! There is a note along with it:

 _I know that you do not want to live with the family that Gallaway brought. I also know that you need family here while you live in our world. I pulled some strings, so that Ratchet can become your guardian according to human laws as well!_

 _-Captin Lennox & Sam Witwicky._

I smiled, and signed that piece of paperwork. I was just about to tell Ratchet over the bond, when I felt something else. Grief, as large as an ocean ran through Ratchet, his spark was crying with unshed tears. Tears came to my own eyes, and I collapsed on the floor. The sadness was overbearing, and I tried to ask why he was so sad.

In a soul voice that was ridden with sadness he answered: Optimus…is dead

I began to cry then, my wings lowering to the ground, my tail limp on the floor. I wanted to prevent Optimus's death. Tears went own my face, as an image of Optimus came through from Ratchet. His mangled body was torn by Decepticon servos. And it was so real through the bond, bright blue tears begain to fall down my face. But they would never reach the prime from here, and the only way to save him would be through the Matrix of Leadership.

And Sam had already left…And I was stuck in this room, with all the grief of my guardian, the grief of my brother, and my own. Dinobot's sadness also had come through, and I was a puddle of sobs. But then, I felt something pulling me from my neck. I looked down, and I saw that my own Matrix was glowing, and pulling me somewhere.

I used my strength and ran at the mirror/door. It broke, the glass cutting my soon to be healed skin. I started to run through the halls of people, and I quickly got to Captin Lennox.

" _Lennox!"_ I called out.

He looked at me surprised, " _Yes, Ruby?"_

" _We have to get Optimus to Egypt!"_ I called out.

" _Why?"_ he asked.

As I got closer, I called out, " _Because, Sam has a way to get the Autobot Leader Back!"_

He gasped, believing me, and he commanded those under his command to put Optimus's body in the carrier plane. Gallway followed us into the plane, just as it was takeing off. He was fumed that we were takeing the body, and I could see the anger from where I was.

I could still feel the greif of both I was bonded with. And I shouted out to them, **Both of you, IT will be alright! We are taking Optimus to Egypt, and I would suggest that you guys get there too! Sam is going to save our Leader!**

I could feel the sadness lightly ebb away, and I could almost hear them telling the rest of the bots.

We are on our way! Called Ratchet.

I was happy, and soon, it came time to jump from the plane. I was the first after Optimus, not wishing to hear the argument, and Gallaways non-goodbye. They say you should never jump out of a plane without a parachute, but I have something better, wings! I could feel the air around me, as I fell through the sky. I felt the pillow of air under my wings, and then I could see him.

I could see Megatron and the fallen, who were running after Sam. And as much as I would have loved to watch Optimus take the fallens face later, I have a different Idea. However, as I landed, the Fallen saw me, saying, " _Another human, My student, show your loyalty."_

As Megatron walked in my Direction, he said, " _IT would be my Pleasure."_

I felt my clothing morph into armor, a breastplate, and miniskirt, with chain mail underneath, the cloth-like material like leather, but much stronger. Metal decorated my shoulders, and my forearms had leather and metal bracers. My boots were made of a tough material, and I could feel my sword at my side.

I looked into Megatron's Optics, and I still saw the internal war that he held. My eyes softened as he came closer, and I said, " _No, this is not the way."_

I could feel the matrix that I carried fill me with energy, and I could see it begin to glow. I looked again up at the tyrant in front of me, and the battle within, I could see the culprit that made him this way. A villain that would not be defeated for a long time, a villain who was in a deep slumber at that time. IT was Quintessa, the one who could make good mechs evil.

And as I looked at the mech before me, I could see where Quintessa had hurt him, and I could see. This **was** a mech who deserved to once again be good. And even though I could feel a battle rising around us, I would finally get able to give him this gift.

" _Hello, insect, did you think that I would ever be gone?"_ he asked, a sneer on his face.

" _You know, "_ I said, " _You do not look good in a sneer, ever hear of a smile?"_

He looked at me, and pulled out a sword, " _I was told that you are a prime, and I was also told that you will die."_

" _Oh, and is the Fallen really that trustworthy?"_ I said back, " _And did you know that the Fallen is not his original name?"_

Megatron still sneered, " _Yes, he used to be a Prime, and the most powerful, until his brothers betrayed him."_

" _He has already lied to you then."_ I said, " _He betrayed them! He was Magatronis Prime. How can you belive him?"_

I could feel the Matrix activate, a blue beam of energy hit Megatron in the chest. And then, All I could see was darkness, and a voice, " _Good job Ruby, now lets see what we can do."_


	14. Chapter 14 - A Desision of a Lifetime

Chapter 14 – MAny Sparks sing

Once again, I am in darkness, feeling nothing but warmth around me. I can feel the energy that my Matrix is providing, and opening my eyes, I can see it's blue glow. I reach in my heart to Ratchet, and Dinobot, but I reach nothing. I start to panic, calling out their names, " _RATCHET! DINOBOT! Where are you!"_

But then, I hear that voice, " _Good job Ruby, now lets see what we can do."_

Then I see it, I see a tall bot that I have never seen before. He towers even over the tallest that I have seen. He had silver armor that seemed to have buildings on it. He had gold optics, and they were crinkled in happieness. he held a smile on his face, and seemed to look behind me. There, as I turned around, were three figures: Sam, Optimus, and Megatron.

Sam was dirty, he had dried blood and dust on his clothing. His eyes were trained on the bot before us, as he slowly made his way over. Optimus was also slowly walking over, dust and energon decorating his armor. Wounds still marring his body, but they were slowly disappearing. Megatron was still as fresh as a newly bought cabbage, but much more dangerous. His red optics were not trained on the bot, but on me. However, no sneer was on his face.

A small sound from the gargantuan bot in front of me, I turned to look at the golden optics. He said, " _I am Primus, welcome to my realm."_

Optimus was the first to speak, " _It is an honor to be in your presence, Great Creator."_

Megatron stood silent, as Sam spoke, " _Ummmm….Hi?"_

" _Hey, Primus, Just cutting to the chase here…Why are we here?"_ I called up to him.

" _This is a crossroad for all of you who are here. A crossroads that each of you will have to do."_ Said Primus, " _Megatron, step forwards."_

Megatron's armor shook in fear, as he stepped forwards and Primus spoke, " _Will you put behind you your evil ways, and join the one you once called you brother?"_

Megatron looked at Optimus, " _Only if he will accept me."_

Optimus looked fondly on Megatron, almost like how I looked at my own brother, " _Brother, you were always welcome to return."_

Megatron smiled back, and I called out, " _SEE I told you that you would look better with a smile!"_

Megatron smiled in my direction, and Primus said, " _Megatron, you may return to your world."_

Megatron nodded and started walking in the opposite direction. He started to fade, as his robot body in the true world was waking up. I could see from where I was that his scarlet optics now had a blue middle. This showed his change, and he would hopefully stay good.

Then Primus once again spoke, " _Samual Witwicky, step forwards."_

Sam did, and Primus asked his question, " _Will you stand and fight alongside the Autobots. Even if it means giving up a normal life?"_

Sam then said, " _I will fight."_

Primus smiled, " _You are a true Prime, Samual Witwicky. Accept this gift."_

Sam yelped out, as metal seemed to take over parts of his body. From his back, a pair of feathered wings sprung forth. His arms turned to metal, and then they discussed themselves into human flesh. His eyes, once brown, turned blue, almost glowing.

And Primus said, " _Welcome, Shadow Prime. You may return to your world."_

Sam smiled in my direction, " _Good luck, Ruby. And good luck, Optimus! See you guys in the land of the living!"_

Optimus smiled, as we watched Sam walk off, fading as he went. The Primus once again spoke, " _Optimus Prime, Step forward."_

Opitmus steped forwards, knelling on one knee. Primus siled at the action, saying, " _There is no need to kneel here. Optimus Prime, you have been a good leader for your troops, and a good Prime. Do accept the responsibility as a true prime for all that you command?"_

Optimus Prime looked to Primus, " _My maker, I do"_

 _De ja vo,_ I thought, _Didn't he say that in Transformers the Last Knight?_

" _Go forth, Optimus Prime, and return to your world."_ Said Primus.

And like the others, Optimus walked away, fadeing as he got farther away. Turning to Primus, I felt that it was now my turn. I opened my wings, putting them out to my sides, slightly extended. Primus looked at me and said, " _Ruby, you have done well so far. And you have the hardest decision. Are you ready, child."_

I nodded, " _Yes, I am ready."_

Primus's smile disappeared when he said my question, " _Ruby Starsong Prime Dracora, would you return to your home world, and live the rest of your life there. OR will you stay here, and save this world from destruction?"_

I saw two portals open up, one was to the world I had just been in. I could see Ratchet, who had just fixed up Optimus, who was now explaining what had happened. Then the scene changed, he and my brother were over my body, which was wounded. But I was not healing, tears were flowing down their faces.

In the other portal, I could see a different scene. My friends and family were around me, and I was in a bed. It was like I was asleep, but not waking up. They were crying, for in both worlds, I was dying. I also begain to cry at the two images.

" _Is there no way to be In both places?"_ I asked.

" _No, Ruby, you must chose."_ He said.

I could hear voices coming from the image of my home world, " _Ruby, whatever you chose, I will always love you, my daughter."_

" _Yea, you may not be here, but you are still alive. That is all I need to know!"_ said another voice, it was Nightwatcher.

" _Ruby, I will remember you with every storm."_ Said Stormhunter's voice.

Emi's voice was next, " _Sister, you better be ok, no matter where you are."_

" _You will always be my friend"_ said little Serena's voice.

" _We can go hunting together later, don't worry. I will keep your weapons primed, "_ Said Rorry's voice.

The tears ran down my face, that was all I needed to hear. I grasped the Matrix around my neck, " _I will stay, and fight for a world that needs saving. I will remain by my guardian, and brother."_

Primus smiled now, " _Thank you, Ruby."_

" _Of course, Primus. Besides, if I did leave I would not be able to say Goodbye!"_

" _Ruby, you are a legend. And you will succed, no matter how hard it gets. You may return to your world."_ Said Primus.

I begain to walk away, and I could see myself fadeing. I could here music in the background:

 _ **Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Relentless you survive**_

 _ **They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near  
It's deep in their bones, they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce  
Oh pick yourself up, 'cause  
**_  
 _ **Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die**_

I could feel the bonds reignite, and I started to feel my body once again. I could smell the dust around us, and I could see the sunlight through my eyelids. Ratchet was callng out, " _That's it Ruby, come back to me."_

 _ **They're written down in eternity  
But you'll never see the price it costs  
The scars collected all their lives**_

 _ **When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat  
Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream  
Oh pick yourself up, 'cause**_

 _ **Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die  
**_

I opened my eye, Optic beginning to glow. Fresh tears were streaming down my face, healing my body. I could see the towering figure of Ratchet standing over me, and I could feel my brother's tail around me. He was in beast-mode, and was also curled around me. I could see the Armada Starscream watching from afar.

 _ **When the world is calling out your name  
Begging you to fight  
Pick yourself up once more  
Pick yourself up, 'cause**_

 _ **Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die **_

And as the last verse of the song played in my head, I sat up saying, " _Hey guys! Did you miss me?"_


	15. Chapter 15 - The End of a Long War

Chapter 15 – A Long war ends

I had just awoken from my talk with Primus, and Ratchet said, " _Ruby! I thought I lost you!"_

I opened my wings, and flew up to the side of his head. I carefully hugged him the best I could, and I could feel him putting his servo over me. We just stayed like that for a few moments, and then I flew down to Dinobot. I looked into his optics, and then I asked, " _Can you go into Robot mode?"_

" _Why"_ he said, going to robot mode.

I then latched onto him in a hug. He gasped, but then he had his arms around me, just like I had always imagined from a brother. But it was not just my imagination, I whispered in his ear, " _I love you, big brother."_

I could hear him whisper back, " _I love you too, little sister."_

We then backed away from each other, and I turned around to see Ironhide pointing his cannons at Megatron. " _HEY, TOOTHFAIRY!"_ I called out.

Ironhide's head then swung 180 degrees and looked at me, " _What, hey you didn't die."_

" _Yea, I didn't die, and you aren't going to shoot the newly reformed Megatron either!"_ I called out.

" _WHAT?!"_ Said Ironhide, looking at Megatron up and down, " _And what do you mean by reformed?"_

" _What I mean be reformed, means he an't bad anymore!"_ I called out.

I could see Jazz behind Ironhide, " _Does this mean he won't try to make me two pieces?"_

" _Yes, that means I won't rip you in two. I promise on my spark."_ Said Megatron.

Ironhide powered down his cannons, " _I only trust you because they trust you. But if you try anything fishy, anything to make me think you might hurt someone. I will be after you."_

Megatron put his hands up, " _Alright, I will hold you to that."_

Megatron began to then walk away, and Ironhide's mouth was open at Megatron's earlier statement. Megatron walked over to Optimus, who was still in his Jetfire flight gear. The two reunited with smiles on their faces, and then, my attention was drawn to Sam, or as he was now known, Shadow Prime.

" _Hey, Sam! I mean, Shadow Prime!"_ I called.

I could see the bright blue eyes of Shadow look my way. His arms were in their mechanical state, and I could see that his chest was also mechanical. He began to walk in my direction. " _Hey,"_ he called, " _Looks like I am a cyborg too!"_

When he got closer, I had to say, " _No, you are part Cybertronain now, that means you are a cyber-organinic. There is a difference."_

" _Ahh, but Agent WrenchMaster, I can't be called HoneyBoy anymore."_ Said Shadow.

" _Maybe…we'll see."_ I said back to him, " _And you have wings."_

Shadow opened his wings, feathers the color of the shadows rustled as he opened them. The feathers, and the structure was metal, and Sam gave a single flap. He lifted off the ground for a second, then his feet once again touched the ground. He looked at me, " _When we get back, can you teach me to fly?"_

I remembered my first flight, a scary experience. It would be better with Shadow being surrounded by friends and family, " _Sure Shadow. It would be fun."_

Shadow's face then darkened, " _But what about my Mom and Dad. How will they react to this."_

" _I don't know Sam."_ I said, " _But whatever happens, if all else fails, you have us."_

" _Alright, thank you Ruby."_ He said, smiling.

I smiled back, " _Of course Sam."_

After that, we all got everybody together, and we all had to wait for a plane big enough to carry several human troops, a handful of techno-organics, a Decepticon turned good, and some Autobots. With all that, we eventually had to take to planes. Sam…Shadow, Dinobot, and I sat in one plane with Autobots Ratchet, Ironhide, Megatron, and Optimus.

The other plane had the rest of them. And my trio got to sit in the lounge, case we stool a carrier plane with a lounge. It was amazing, and Sam…Shadow and I had some food, and Dinobot watched us. At first it was a little creepy, but we got used to it as time went by. The plane landed halfway from Egypt, and we picked up a couple more people.

That stop took about 5 hours, and all that came on our plane was a new bot, and some humans. We stayed in the lounge, and nobody wanted to come in because of Dinobot. And I was not complaining, for three of the people was the family that I was almost sold off to. The private court date for my custody to be given to Ratchet was going to be this Saturday, that is if everything went according to plan.

Then the plane took off again, and I fell asleep in my chair. I woke up three hours later with Dinobot curled around me, and Sam in a ball on my back. I looked at Sam…Shadow, and I could swear that I saw a pair of metal ears on him, but I was tired so I ignored that. _And I am still having problems with calling Sam Shadow…. Well I will get used to it._

I heard that we were going to make one last stop, to pick up Shadow's ( _yea, finaly got it)_ human parents. And Sam and I were going to greet them, when they got on the plane, and walked into our lounge. Wich, when Mrs. Witwicky got on the plane, the first thing we heard was ," _SAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

The lights came on in our room, and I woke up completlly. And on Shadow's head was a pair of large Cat-like ears. They were down, as he was annoyed that he was being woken.

" _Hey, Shadow, feel your head."_ I said to him.

Patting his head, " _OH MY! I have cat ears!"_

I smiled nervously, " _And your mother hen is here."_

He sighed, " _Great, well I can hear a lot better!"_

" _It will help you stay in the shadows!"_ I said.

And then, I could hear someone walk into the room, " _SAMMY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! AND who is this, she is a hottie!"_

I turned around, and my brother also looked. I said, " _I am not involved with Sam romantically, more like brother-sister relationship ok."_

And then, Shadow started to ramble, " _Ummm….Yea Mom…lots of stuff happened, and ummmm I am going to live with the Autobots…..I am kinda going by a new name now…..Shadow Prime…..Ummm"_

" _Shadow, stop rambling."_ I said.

Shadow walked over to him mom, saying, " _I am going to take my parents to a private room to explain. Ruby I will be back, and then we can plan our next prank."_

I noded, " _Alright Shadow, and do not forget that you need to calm down, and get all the information out."_

" _Alright, Ruby"_ he said.

 _ ***Time skip brought to you by: Primus! -After Shadow Prime Returns***_

Shadow returned with his mother later in the day, and we were still a day's worth travel away. Tomorrow we would be back at home, Deiago Gracia. He was now not wearing a shirt, and you could see that his entire upper body was mechanical, like one of the Autobots. It was weird, but also really cool. Earler, I had asked weather he had a spark or not, and he said that he still needed to see Ratchet about that.

Mrs. Witwicky was still wide-eyes when she came in, " _Dear, you have been through soo much!"_

" _I know, mom."_ Said Shadow.

" _And I am still going to call you Sammy, no matter what name you go by."I said Mrs._ Witwicky.

A single glance at me told me that Shadow would like to get out of here. I asked Ratchet over the bond if we could come and see him, and he said yes. So, I clambered onto Dinobot's back, Shadow behind me, and we ran out of the room. Leaving Mrs. Witwicky behind for now. It was time to find out, how much was Shadow Cybertronain, and will he go full cycle. Or will Shadow always be part human, forever?


	16. Chapter 16 - He is Shadow Prime

Chapter 16 – He is Shadow Prime

In the bottom of the plane, was the now cramped Autobots. Only Optimus, Ironhide, Megatron, and Ratchet were down here. And now, Shadow and I were there, and Ratchet was in robot mode. He looked down at Shadow, and Shadow said, " _Ratchet, We have a bet going."_

" _Oh, and what would this bet be?"_ asked Ratchet.

" _Ruby bet's that I actually have a spark, and that soon I will be fully Cybertronian. I bet that I will always be part human. We were wondering if you could conferm who is correct."_ Said Shadow.

I nodded as Ratchet looked at me, he hummed, then a single beam came from his Optics in a through scan. He seemed to process it for a moment, and Optimus and Megatron seemed to lean over (they also were In robot mode, only Ironhide was in his alt mode. He was taking a nap) as Ratchet began to speak.

" _I would have to say, Ruby won the bet. Sam, you do have a spark, and the rest of you organs are beginning to become the cybertronian counterparts. IT is amazing really."_ Said Ratchet.

Sam…Shadow Prime's eyes seemed to bug out, " _Wow, so soon I will be like you guys! When will I be fully Cybertronian?"_

Ratchet sighed, " _I am not sure, it may be from a few days, to a few weeks. We shall just have to see."_

" _Alright, "_ Said Shadow, who was takeing this very well, and he turned to me, " _Ruby, I owe you fifty bucks."_

" _Shadow, you don't have to-"_ I started.

Shadow interrupted, " _Yes, I want to. I won't be human for too much longer. You may need that money soon, or just to use it now. But I do want to, you helped me relize that I really do not need to be normal. For, I think you said this once, "Who needs normal, or even this, what is normal."_

" _I never said that."_ I said, trying to think of it.

Shadow smiled, his bright blue eyes brightening, " _You said it while you were asleep."_

I facepalmed, " _Great, I said something in my sleep…."_

" _Hey, don't worry. I have sung in my sleep."_ Said Shadow.

I looked at Shadow, " _No way."_

" _Yes, way."_ Said Shadow.

" _Shadow, you_ _ **are**_ _crazy."_ I said back.

He retaliated, " _I know. But I am not weird. I'm normal."_

" _Haha, Shadow, haha"_ I said in a monotone voice. This was going to be one long ride.

 _ ***Time skip brought to you by: Vector Prime – After the plane lands – Friday***_

The ride was long, Shadow having many puns. I am still thinking of more puns now, but now is not the proper time. For we just landed the plane, and Ratchet is arguing with the other family about where I am staying.

" _She is staying with_ _ **me**_ _. I_ _ **am**_ _her guardian on this planet anyways,"_ Ratchet would say.

But the mother of the other family would say, " _But she is_ _ **my**_ _daughter, she should stay with us."_

I really did not listen too much, I was still tired. It was dark, and the sky was covered with clouds, so the moon did not shine. It was cold, even where we were inside of the base, the heaters finally coming on. I looked to the trio, the father did not seem to want to stay there, as did the child. I could basically feel the heat coming from Ratchet, his spark the warmest thing in the room.

And after five more minutes of waiting for them to stop, I was finally done. I walked in the middle of the two, and I then promptly walked to Ratchet. I flapped my wings, and latched on his chestplates right above his spark. I used my hands to latch onto the ridges that made up the armor, and my tail to bost myself up. I could feel his servo come under me, surrounding me in warmth.

" _I am staying here…"_ I said, trailing off, as I was beginning to get sleepy.

I could hear the women huff, as she walked away. I then just concentrated on Ratchets spark beat, and I soon drifted off to sleep. And it was slow, I could feel the cyborg part of me go ofline first. It feels a little weird, like half of you just goes numb, but then I could feel my body get heavyer. I then was just surrounded by darkness.

 _ ***Time skip brought to you by: Vector Prime – Late Morning – Saterday – The day of the Trial***_

I sat next to Shadow at the table, and looking at him, you could tell that he was becoming a Cybertronian. Light gray metal was takeing over his face, and over his left eye. It was strange, but beautiful as well. I looked at him, and asked, " _What is it? To know that soon you will be a full bodied Cybertronian?"_ I asked Shadow.

" _Strange, like I am losing my humanity, but getting something greater. It will be strange when I get taller, that is for sure."_ Said Shadow, " _But I am happy, knowing that I will be able to do more for the Autobots."_

" _Cool, you sound like you have gained much wisdom."_ I said.

" _Thank you. I guess that it is this Prime thing."_ He stated.

" _That, and you have been do much since you bought Bumblebee."_ I said.

" _Oh, that is for sure, I never thought that I would be with an Alien race."_ He said.

I could hear someone calling me, so I turned around, and saw Megatron looking through the human-sized doorway to the mess hall. The others were freacked out, but I just laughed. I got up, saying goodbye to Shadow. I walked over to Megatron, asking, " _So, what do you want?"_

" _I wanted to say, thank you."_ He said.

" _Thank you for what?"_ I asked.

" _You saved me from myself."_ Said Megatron.

 _"I could see the internal war, You were still good. You just did not see it."_ I said.

" _You helped me see it, and I will be in your debt. You, and your friend. His name is Sam, correct?"_ He asked.

" _He, used to be Sam. But now, He is Shadow Prime."_ I said, " _And I would thank him myself, if I were you."_

" _Of course. I hope that your day goes well."_ He said.

 _"My day will only go well, if Ratchet gets my custody."_ I said.

" _That is today! I hope you are able to stay as well."_ Said Megatron.

" _Thank you, I hope that as well. I must go get ready."_ I said.

" _Alright, go get ready. Good luck!"_ Said Megatron, as we parted ways.

I walked to Our shared room, Ratchet was nowhere to be seen. He must be in the Autobot wash-racks because I do not see the buffer I got him for Christmas last year. I go to my bed, and I see the most beautiful green dress on it. There is also a note on it, the note said: " _Ruby, this dress is for you. Wear it after the trial. I love you, Ruby. -Your guardian Ratchet"_

 _Awww, he is soo sweet._ I thought.

I went to my closet, and picked out my outfit. A green shirt, the same color green as Ratchet. A black pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black faux leather boots to go with it. I also got a jean vest, and a cross-body purse. I then got into the shower, got clean, and got dressed. I looked at myself in the Mirror, then I started to walk over to the door.

On the other side of the door, there was Shadow. He asked, " _My I accompany you to the court room. It is here in the base."_

" _Sure."_ I said.

We then flapped out wings, and I called out, " _Race you!"_

" _On your life!"_ he called.

We then raced down the halls, weaving inside and outside humans and Autobots alike. I touched Sunstreacker as I went along our journey. He yelped out, and then yelled at me, " _Quit Touching My Paintjob!"_

I also went around Jazz's head, and he started playing the song, " _Sick of it"_ by skillit. He also called out, " _That is the 20_ _th_ _time this mounth!"_

I laughed, but soon we came to the courtroom door. I looked at Shadow, " _Wish me luck."_

" _Good luck!"_ said Shadow.

I walked into the room, seeing Ratchet there calmed me. But I still had a feeling, stuff is going to hit the fan. And I do not know what I am going to do without the Autobots in my life, especially if I am going to someday save them. Before the court begins, I look into Ratchet's optics.

" _Ratchet, Im scared."_ I admitted.

" _Ruby, everything is going to be ok."_ He said outloud. But through our bond, he added: Im scared too. But we will get through this. Don't worry. I will be there with you.

And I could feel Dinobot say the same thing, **Little sister, I am with you too. And in the end, we both will always protect you. No matter what**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Courts Decision

Chapter 17 – The Courts decision

I looked to the front of the courtroom, and I sit in the seat provided. It was a little uncomfortable, not having holes for my wings, so they had to be slightly spread out to the sides. This really made me seem less human-ish. My tail wound around the table leg, the one closest to me. My cyborg eye was glowing brightly, and I could see it reflecting off the table.

I looked over to our lawyer, who ended up being Lennox, as no lawyer wanted to be near me. I really do not blame him, me being cyborg. And I like Lennox, making him a good person to have on my side. He would look at me, smile, and then look to the empty seat that the judge would fill.

Soon, said Judge walked in, we said the pledge, and then sat back down again. Well, except for Ratchet, who said the words, but he just sat in the Autobot sized seat, as when he stood up, everybody would cower in fright. Unless they were NEST agents, who would just look up and smile. I could see the rest of the other family's military family, who were on the opposite side.

My NEST family stood behind me, the rest of the Autobots in the back. I could see Shadow in the front row, choosing to sit right behind me, next to Dinobot. I saw that the other worlders also decided to come, Armada Starscream giving me a thumb up, and Blitzwing stuck on Random. It was funny, watching him make a fool of himself just for me. We did not know each other that well, but he was glad to have a place to stay because of me.

I was planning on taking him to see fireworks again this year, and I was thinking of last year, watching his face light up. When I heard my name: " _This court is now in session. Ratchet and the Autobots Vrs. The Sultana Family."_

Our "lawyer" was first, " _My name is Willum Lennox, and I am here on behalf of Ratchet, who requests full guardianship of Ruby Dracora. You see, when Ruby first came here, Ratchet was the one who took care of her. And he ahs been doing an amazing job for as long as both have been here. So why should we separate such an attached pair of individuals. They have been together for the past two and half years, and then, this family just shows up out of nowhere to collect Ruby. Who claims that she is not even of this family."_

The other lawyer spoke up, " _I object, this girl is the daughter of Mrs. Sultana."_

" _accepted"_ said the Judge.

" _This is a piece of metal we are talking about here, a robot."_ He said.

" _Object your honor, this is not true"_ Called out Lennox.

" _Denied. You may continue."_ Said the Judge.

" _How can a robot, and alien no less, care for someone whom is not of his own kind. The girl should be in_ _ **human**_ _custody, so that she is not influenced by these aliens ways."_ Said the Lawyer, " _that, and Mrs. Sultana has been looking for her lost daughter for years now. So why should we deny her the chance to have her daughter back?"_

" _hmmm, Lennox, do you have anything to say?"_ asked the Judge.

" _Yes sir,"_ said Lennox, " _First off, I would like to say that Autobot Ratchet has just as much personalyity as we do, if not even more. Seccond off, Ruby has been here for the past couple of years, and she has only mentioned family that is not in this world."_

" _So they are dead?"_ asked the Judge.

" _No, Ruby states that she is from another Dimension."_ Said Lennox.

" _I object your honor, Nobody could go from one Dimension from another, it just is not possible!"_ said the other lawyer.

" _Noted,"_ said the Judge.

I looked at Ratchet, growing ever more nervous. I fingered the bracelet that Ratchet had given me, wishing that I could just go and listen to the strong spark that he held. I would be happier with him, than to be in this chair. I looked at the Judge, and he had an ever grown expression whenever Lennox would make his point. And he would carry a different expression when the other lawyer spoke.

" _And I believe that Ruby could have been brainwashed, or even bumped her head. I think that if she was with the family, that she would return to normal."_ Said the other lawyer.

I almost growled with that, thinking, _Bumped my head? Brainwashed? How much of an idiot is this guy?_

But I could see the belief in the Judges, and even the juries eyes. I looked at Ratchet, and his optics seemed to fill with energon tears. The Judge then called break, so that the jury could come up with the decision. I walked out of the room, and over to where my cybertronian and human family and friends had gathered. I looked up at Ratchet again, " _Ratchet, I think they are about to separate us…"_

He looked down, and knelt besides me, " _I know."_

" _How can they do that?! I want to stay with you, and Dinobot, and the rest of the bots!"_ I cried out.

Ratchet put down his servo, and I quickly scrambled into it. I could see Shadow get into Bumblebee's servo as well. I looked around at our group, and they all started to say things.

" _Don't let those guys put ya down, little lady"_ said Jazz, " _I wouldn't be here if it weren't fer you."_

" _The same would be said for me, Ruby. There is still a chance you will be staying."_ Said Megatron.

" _You helped me relize how much I need the bots!"_ called out Sam.

" _So give us SMILE!"_ Blizwing called out.

They all had different bits of encouragement, and I finaly smiled, " _Alright. I won't give up hope."_

It was finaly time to go back, the jury spoke, " _We think that it would be better for Ruby Starsong Dracora to live with the Sultana family."_

The Judge smiled, " _Then custody goes to Mrs. Sultana."_

As the opposite side of the room cheered, I felt tears well up in my eyes. The person who was now my legal "mother" came over to me, " _Sweetheart, go pack your things. You are coming home."_

She said it in a happy voice, but happiness was not what I felt right then. All I knew was that I was about to be ripped apart from my Cybertronain family. I looked up to my guardian, " _Ratchet, can you take me to get my stuff"_

He said, " _Of course Ruby."_

And he picked me up, and we went out the room. I could see Dinobot running behind us, as Ratchet Transformed around me, and I was in his cab. As we drove down the halls, all I could do was cry. I could feel the seatbelt tighten around me in a hug, and I could feel Ratchet and Dinobot support me through the bonds. We soon reached our room, and Ratchet transformed once again.

I was now in his servo, and he put me down on the platform that was my room. I looked around my bedroom, and felt more tears fall. I remembered so many happy memories here, and I never thought I would be leaving in this way. I also looked around Ratchet's part of the room, and I could see a massive picture that I made for him last year. It was a photograph that was Autobot sized, in a just right Picture frame.

We were so happy, and now, I would have to say goodbye. Dinobot came up to me, asking, " _Need help packing?"_

" _Yes, please."_ I said quietly, as we begin to pack everything away. In the next three hours, we would pack one suitcase, and I would once again break down. Dinobot would comfort me, then we would continue. Soon, everything was in suitcases and boxes, the room looking bare. The only thing that was not packed just yet was the dress that Ratchet had gotten me.

He nuged me with a single finger, " _Put it on. I want to see you in it….before…"_

I looked up at him, " _of course Ratchet, anything for you."_

SO I put on the dress, and it was the perfect fit and style. I walked out, and Ratchet said, " _You look so beautiful."_

I could feel the depts of his sadness, bigger than any ocean that I had encountered in my travels. And I could feel my brothers, which was just as vast. I then, slowly begin to walk to where a plane would be taking me away. I could hear the thundering footsteps of the other Autobots behind me, and I could feel the sun on my wings. I put down my stuff, and I turned around.

" _I guess that this is our goodbye…"_ I said.

Optimus came forward, " _Ruby, it is not a goodbye forever."_

" _I know, it is goodbye for now, but that does not mean I wish to goodbye at all."_ I said.

" _Then don't"_ Said Sideswipe.

" _Yea, this ain't farewell, it is just a….vacation!"_ said Sunnstreacker.

" _Thanks, Sunny, Sides."_ I said, and they did not even chastise me for calling them by the dreaded nicknames.

I could hear Dinobot ask, " _Sister, before you go, could you sing us a song?"_

" _You sing?"_ asked Jazz.

I smiled a little, " _Only sometimes."_

" _Well, I want to hear your voice!"_ said Jazz, and I could hear them all agree.

" _Alright."_ I said, then I opened my mouth and sang,

" _Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Relentless you survive_

 _They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near  
It's deep in their bones, they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce  
Oh pick yourself up, 'cause_

 _Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die_

 _They're written down in eternity  
But you'll never see the price it costs  
The scars collected all their lives_

 _When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat  
Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream  
Oh pick yourself up, 'cause_

 _Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die_

 _When the world is calling out your name  
Begging you to fight  
Pick yourself up once more  
Pick yourself up, 'cause_

 _Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die"_

As I sung the last note, I could feel the tears running down my face, and I could see tears running down the bot's faces. I could hear the woman who had gained my custody behind me calling, " _Ruby, it is time to go!"_

I went over to Ratchet, latching onto his chestplates one last time. I looked into his optics, " _Do I really have to go?"_

" _Yes, Ruby. But I promis, you will see me again."_ Said Ratchet.

" _Ok."_ I said, " _I love you Ratchet!"_

" _I love you, young spark"_ said Ratchet.

I went to Dinobot, who was in robot mode, and tears slid down his face. I gave him one last hug, and said, " _I will miss you, big brother!"_

" _I will miss you too, little sister."_ Said Dinobot.

And it was time to go, so I had to make myself turn away. I walked in the direction of the plane that would take to where ever this family lived, and I got into the plane. As we took off, I looked down at my Autobot friends, sending through the bonds, **I will never forget you, even if we are too far apart to feel eachother**

 **I will fight for you, sister**! Said Dinobot

I will always love you, little Ruby. Sent Ratchet.

And I looked down at the bracelet that Ratchet had made me from his own metal. I felt over the carving of words on the inside of the bracelet, remembering all the happy times with my new family. I know that someday we will reunite, but when will that happen? When will I see my guardian and brother again? And how will we all survive?


	18. Chapter 18 - My New (Bad) Life

Chapter 18 – My (bad) new life

I looked around my new room that the Sultana family has provided me, and it is defiantly bigger than my own room by a lot. It is like it's own house, but the Sultanas are very rich, so they could afford it. The bed war larger, and softer than what I was used to, and to be honest. Most of the time, I preferred sleeping in Ratchets servos than in a bed, but this can not be helped.

There is a super good computer in the corner, and I got my own master bathroom. There is also my own private lounge, which I am aloud to turn into whatever I want, even if it is not a lounge. I plan on turning it into a little memory room. But not right now, I am exploring the place. I am still sad, but I am still curious what this life is going to be like, and when I get to return.

I walk out of my new bedroom, and I walk to the first hall that I had seen in this mansion. And I started to wander from there, I discovered a library, which I think that Optimus and Megatron would love. I also discovered a large fish tank, an indoor pool, a gaming room (the twins would love it!), and I think I saw a hospital out of the window. And I immediately thought of Ratchet, and tried to reach him through the bond, but we were too far away.

I sighed, trying to cry all over again, and I started to walk some more. I soon found myself in a throne room, and it even included four thrones. I almost laughed, but Mrs. Sultana came up to me.

" _My dear, welcome to the throne room, we do a lot of our business here."_ She said.

" _A throne room?"_ I asked.

" _Yes, you will find out what we do here soon enough. But one part of it is that we are like royalty here, and so are you! Do you like your throne, it is the one in the middle right."_ She said.

I walked up to the thrones, and I looked at the one she pointed to. It was metal, and it looked like Ratchet turned into a chair. I looked at the woman, " _I like it, thank you."_

And that was the right answer, for she exclaimed, " _Good, so you can finally feel at home here!"_

I then promptly turned and walked out of the room. I headed for my new bed room, and I walked by Isabelle, who was texting on her phone. She paused from her texting somebody, she looked at me, blue eyes misty with tears. She looked at me, and said, " _Ruby, things are about to change."_

I blinked, and I saw Isabelle just texting, her eyes normal. I shook my head and continued my way to the place where I would now sleep. I looked around one more time, and then I went on my way. My wings ached from not flying for a long time, my tail wished to swing wildly, but I could not do so in fear of breaking something. I looked outside a nearby window, and looked to the sky, wishing to feel the wing in my hair.

I thought of the place that was my home, reaching out to Ratchet again, and reminding myself that he could not hear me. I reached out to Dinobot, and could not hear him. I could feel the tears well into my eyes, as I broke into a run. My wings clamped to my back, tail trailing behind me, I ran. I could feel the wind in my hair, and I could see my destination right in front of me.

I picked up the phone, dialing the number that I had memorized. And it rang, and rang, then the someone picked up:

" _Hello, this is health and servaces. How can I help you."_ Asked the voice.

" _Yes, this is Ruby Dracora, and I would like to speck to Ratchet."_ I asked.

" _I am sorry mam, there is nobody named, Ratchet, here."_ Said the person on the other side.

" _Look, I know about NEST, I know about the Autobots, I know about the Decepticons. Look I just want to talk to the Autobot Medic, Ratchet."_ I said.

" _Alright mam, here he is."_ Said the voice.

A new voice spoke, " _Hello, this is Autobot Ratchet. Who is this?"_

I almost cried, " _Ratchet, it's me!"_

" _Ruby! Oh, my Primus, I am happy to hear your voice."_ He said, I could almost see the tears running down his face in joy.

" _Guardian, I don't want to stay here. I want to come home!"_ I called out.

" _I know, but you can't run away! I will find a way to get you back, Ruby. Don't you worry!"_ said Ratchet.

I wished I could see him face to face, " _I really wish I could see you guys."_

" _I want to see you too! mind if I put you on speaker, the others want to sya hi."_ Said Ratchet, who had a growl in his voice.

I let out a laugh, he just wants me to talk to **him**. _Aww, how sweet._

 _"Put them on."_ I said and almost regretted it, as everbot said Hi at the excat same time.

" _Hey, how are you guys! And is Sam a full Cybertronian yet, or is he still fleshy?"_ I asked.

I could hear a metallic voice answer, " _I am fully Cybertronian now, thank you very much."_

" _Hey, Sammy, I love the new voice!"_ I said, " _I really want to see your armor."_

" _Yea, he looks like a freacking Angel-bot. Golden Armor and everything!"_ said Ironhide.

" _And he is copying_ _ **me**_ _! I have the perfect armor around here!"_ I could hear Sunstreaker say.

" _You keep dreaming, Sunny, keep dreaming!"_ I called out, hearing the others laugh.

" _How are you doing, Ruby?"_ I could hear Optimus ask.

" _It is fine, I guess. Way too fancy for my taste! They even have a thrown room, and everything. I just want to come home."_ I called out.

" _That is understandable, it has been hectic without you here, Ruby."_ I could hear Megatron say, and then I hear metal on metal with Optimus saying, " _You were not supposed to say that!"_

 _"But she needs to know!"_ said Megatron, then he said, " _They got this new director, you may know her from the other Dimension. Director Mearing."_

" _They hired her! Great…just great"_ I said, thinking of Ironhide, " _I know you are going to hate for this, but I got to say it. Do not trust Sentinel Prime, in my dimension, in the movie, he killed Ironhide. And I will_ _ **not**_ _let that happen."_

I could hear Optimus sigh, " _Alright, we will not trust him, but why."_

" _Wow, Megsy, you haven't told him yet?"_ I asked.

" _I was going to, but not yet."_ Said Megatron.

I sighed, " _Alright, here's the beef, Sentinel and Megatron had an agreement to take Cybertron here to earth, to have the humans rebuild it. I know that Megatron is good, but Sentinel may try to reanimate that plan."_

I could hear Optimus gasp, the two sets of footsteps rumbled out of the room they were in. I could hear a voice I had never hear before:

" _Ruby, I wish you did not have to hear my voice this way. Wish you were here."_ Said the voice.

" _Bumblebee?"_ I asked.

" _Yup, Ratchet was able to fix it, finally."_ Said Bee.

" _That, and some yer tears helped with that."_ I could hear Jazz say.

" _I am glad that the tears helped, and Bee, love the voice man!"_ I said.

We talked for about another hour, but we soon had to hang up. Then I had dinner, and then went to bed. But the bed was too much, wishing to have the metal of my guardian below me, and the scales of my brother curled around me. I walked outside to the starry skies, and I saw three comets. They landed right in front of me, and I could see three new Cybertronians.

" _Well, It is nice to finally see you in real time, Ruby Prime."_ Said the bot in the middle.

I looked closely, " _Fuchsia Prime?"_


	19. Chapter 19 - A Helping Hand

Chapter 19 – A helping hand

I looked up at the three figures. The first one was Fuchsia, who was much taller than I remember. She stood stoically in front of the other two. One of them was a mech, with a black cape, blue armor. He looked like he transformed into a blue truck. He also had a brown cloth that had pockets, and different rounds on display. There was also a yellow and black femme. She was a seeker and has a visor over her optics.

" _Why are you here? And who are the others?"_ I asked Fuchsia.

" _This is Blueshot and Stargazer. And we are here to get you to Cybertron."_ She said.

" _And how would I get there? How would I breath?"_ I asked.

" _Look, girl, that is the daughter of Optimus Prime. She can help you."_ Said Blueshot, his optics trained on me.

" _One, my name is Ruby. Two, I can now see how we would get there. Three, how would I have oxygen."_ I asked.

Stargazer leaned down, " _You do not need to breath oxygen, your body turns anything you breath into oxygen. You will be ok."_

" _Indead, and we must go now. You can ride in my spark chamber, you will be safe."_ Said Fuchsia, and I could hear the doors slam open behind me.

" _Ruby Starsong, come inside this instant."_ Called out the woman who was supposed to care for me.

I turned around, to see her on the porch looking at me. She seemed to point back inside, and I stayed. I turned to Fuchsia, who opened her spark chamber, so that I could see inside. I looked to the porch again, and then took off running to Fuchsia. Who scooped my up and shoved me next to her spark.

I could hear the woman scream for her husband, and I could hear the beatings of Fuchsia's spark. And I could see the larger version of my Matrix above me. I looked at Fuchsia's spark, and I could see a light side, and a dark side. I remember her telling me once that she had been captured by Daleks, and forced into another personality. And it looks like that was true.

" _So, how long till Cybertron?"_ I asked.

" _a while, but it will not bee too long. About five earth hours for us."_ said Fuchsia, using her spark, as it was close to me. And it reminded me of Primus, when I first met him.

I used the time I had, to listen to gentle spark beat, and finally allow myself to sleep. The Darkness overtaking me, and I could finally enjoy the bliss of just existing in the moment that I was in. But I was soon jumbled, after what seemed like minutes. 

" _We are here."_ Said Fuchsia.

The spark chamber opened, and I could see her servo reach for me. I felt the warm metal lift me out of Fuchsia's body, and set me on the metal beneath her. I looked about a dead world, and I was instantly reminded of a honey comb. I could see where life could have erupted, and I could now see the true villain of this world.

A bot who was not a true bot, Quintessa, the "prime of life". I looked at her, " _So you are really here."_ I said.

" _Yes, I am here. And you are going to help me, little human."_ She said.

" _Like I would abandon my bots, you lying thief!"_ I yelled at her, " _I would not send Lockdown if I were you."_

" _Oh, and why not. He is a good minion."_ She purred.

I pulled out my sword, " _I am not going to allow you to hurt my Alpha prime, you monster!"_

" _yea, and you will never hurt My father ever again!"_ cried out Fuchsia.

I saw that Fuchsia's servos were now swords, hot orange ones that would melt as well as cut. Just like Optimus's swords, and just like the bot, she got into fighting position like Ironhide's, Blueshot had two arm-mounted cannons, that swirled. And he stood like Ironhide, ready to begin shooting. And Stargazer also looked ready to battle, as did the foe in front of us.

I held my sword, which now was glowing blue. I looked at the bot in front of me, and I could only see the evil within her spark. And I could see the dark energon through her systems, and I could see that she would not stop at just Optimus but keep going. I then realized, only Primus could truly defeat this Quesntessa. But Primus is almost dead now, but he still lives.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, and Quintessa laughing at me, " _Aww, the bug is crying. Is this too much for her?"_

As my tears became blue and started flowing to the bot who made up the planet below us, I said, " _No, this is a revival, Quintessa."_

I could see the places where it should glow blue, begin to glow. The planet was revving its engine you could say, returning to life. The energon flowed through its rivers, and I could feel the power under my feet. I sheathed my sword, as the others behind me returned their weapons. I could hear Primus then say, " _Quintessa, Begone!"_

The voice resonated around us, as I could hear Quintessa scream to the heavens. She was disintegrating in front of us, and I could tell that this was her punishment. I said, " _Goodbye, "prime of life". Or should I say, Prime of disintegration and death?"_

And soon, she was gone. Like that, she had disappeared. And I relized, I just saved Cybertron, the Autobots and Decepticons could come home! Stargazer and the others rejoiced, as a depiction of Primus appeared in front of us.

" _Good job, Ruby."_ Said Primus, " _And thank you."_

I looked to him, " _But I thought I would save Cybertron with the Matrix?"_

" _It was the Matrix that summoned us."_ Said Fuchsia, " _We were never at our home dimension. That is this one, but we had to wait for you to need us."_

" _Indead, without the Matrix, we would have never known that we could come home."_ said Blueshot, " _I really want to see my dad, Ironhide."_

I looked to Primus, " _So what now?"_

" _you can chose, stay here until you are once again called. Or you may return home."_ Said Primus.

I thought of Ratchet and Dinobot, " _I have a home here, but I do need to return to my family. But I will come and visit here. And I am not ready to leave just yet,"_

" _And you can leave whenever you like, you can open portals once again."_ Said Primus.

I put my arms in a crossing position in front of me, and thrust them in front of me. A single portal opened in front of me, the greens and blues swirling around the shattered dimension. I closed it, and looked to the bots, " _Lets return to earth."_

Fuchsia looked to me, " _Alright, lets return to earth."_


	20. Chapter 20 - Home At Last

Chapter 20 – Home at last

I took a good look at the paperwork in front of me, the last thing to sign. Now, when I returned to earth, I found out that Ratchet had gone to another court to be my guardian whenever I am here. And all that I have to do is sign, which I do, with my true name. Ruby Starsong Dracora, I sign. Than I look to my brother, and I leap out of my chair, and give him a hug.

" _Ruby?_ "he asked.

" _I missed you!"_ I exclaimed, " _And I am going to have to leave again soon."_

" _What do you mean?"_ he asked.

" _I need to return to my family, My father is waiting for me."_ I said, giving my homesickness to him.

He gave me his love, " _Will we still feel eachother?"_

" _Only when I enter the Dimensional Plane. Otherwise, no."_ I said sollomly.

" _Then we will make it our best times."_ Said Ratchet from behind me.

I got into the bot's servo, " _I will still visit though."_ I said.

I looked around the room that I knew would always be mine. And we all went out the room, and to the rec room, where Fuchsia was going to reunite with Otpimus. Only those with me, and Megatron were the only other ones besides said Prime in the room. Optimus sat in the Autobot-sized lounge chair, and Megatron sat next to Ratchet on the sofa. And I sat on Ratchet's shoulder, next to Dinobot.

Fuchsia then entered the room, and Optimus looked up. He gasped, as Fuchsia then ran from her spot in the room and jumped into his arms as Optimus stood up. The twirled as they went down into the chair, Fuchsia purring like a newborn kitten.

" _Fuchsia?"_ Optimus whispered.

Fuchsia looked up, " _Yes, Daddy"_

" _I thought I had lost you."_ Said Optimus, tears welling in his eyes.

" _You never lost me."_ Said Fuchsia, " _I lost you."_

She buried her head in his chest, and they just sat there. And I could see that happiness radiating off both of them. They just looked at each other, and Megatron carefully got up. He slowly walked behind the chair they were sitting in, and I giggled.

" _BOO!"_ said Megatron from behind them.

Both jumped off the chair, landing in a heap on the floor. We all laughed, happy to be there. Ratchet decided that we should leave, as he then got up, and left the room with us on his shoulder. We then walked outside, where the sun now was setting. I yawned, " _Ratchet, I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"_

" _Alright, little one."_ Said Ratchet, as we now headed back to our room.

We passed Blueshot and Ironhide, who were planning on pranking somebot. And Sunstreacker and Sideswipe, who were in the process of pranking some poor soul. We passed the troops, who were practicing. But then, I heard, " _Why is there a civilian on the base!"_

I looked down, and saw Mrs. Mearing, and I flapped my wings, landing next to her.

" _One thing *yawn* I am not a civilan – I am the charge of Autobot Ratchet. *yawn* second off, I am tired, and on my way to sleep, *yawn* so you may not wish to mess with me tight now. *yawn* And one last thing, quit treating my bots like trash, or I will come after you."_ I said with a yawn.

Ratchet picked me up, and we then began on our way once again. I could see Shadow Prime in his glory, with silver and gold armor. He had a silver faceplate, and he looked over to me. He did not have blue optics, rather, he had golden optics, like Primus. He came over to me, " _Hey, Ruby. You all look tired."_

" _Of course, I am tired, I have not slept well since I was kidnapped."_ I said.

" _Why you no sleep, Agent WrenchMaster?"_ he asked.

" _Umm, no bot to sleep on. Worried about Primus. And Worried about you."_ I said.

" _Aww, so you do have a spark!"_ said Shadow, teasing me.

" _Awww, I need some sleep!"_ I said sarcastily.

Ratchet sighed, and Shadow began to step back to Bumblebee. And I called out, " _You will not escape the Ratchet, boy!"_

Ratchet lightly laughed, " _That is enough for one day, lets go recharge."_

" _Alright, Ratchet."_ I said.

And we were on our way, as I was getting even more tired. We soon reached our room, and saw Jazz blasting some tunes next door. We looked in and saw that he was Jamming out with Stargazer. I yelled, " _Jazz, Shut THAT MUSIC OFF!"_

The music snaped off, " _WHY?"_ yelled Jazz.

I yelled once again, " _CAUSE I NEED SLEEP! YOU NO LET ME SLEEP!"_

Jazz poked his head out the door, " _Alright."_

Finaly, Ratchat took me inside, and I got into my pjs. Then I got into his servo, and he lay down. I curl into a ball above his spark, and I can feel Dinbot in his beast mode curl around me. I can hear Dinobot singing a lullaby from Cybertron, a beautiful song that he sings well. I can hear both sparks around me beating softly, and I can feel both of them fall asleep. I look around the room one more time, and I sing softly the last verses of a song,

" _Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die_

When the world is calling out your name  
Begging you to fight  
Pick yourself up once more  
Pick yourself up, 'cause

Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die"

I reflected on everything that I did while I was here. And I looked at my guardian and brother one last time. _Yea, we are so going to get pranked_ I thought. But I did not care, as I closed my eyes, I listened to their sparks. Soon, they leave for Cybertron, soon I leave for Diron. We will someday be together again, all of us. And on that day, I will once again listen to the sparks of those whom I love. But for now, sleep is required. So I allow the darkness to overtake me, and I dream dreams that I have always wanted to dream.


End file.
